Secrets she kept
by Living and Loving123
Summary: Whore. Tease. These were the words that haunted her. No matter how hard she fought, how far she ran her past was always with her. Banished. ese titles consumed him,controlled his life, defined him. Their meeting was a sheer coincidence yet the bond they formed was anything but. Yet. neither could give themselves away to love with all their secrets...could they?
1. Plain and Simple

_**Chapter 1: Plain and Simple**_

_**Edited and Updated on 11/4/2014**_

Zuko roamed the streets of Ba Sing Se. He was angry because he could be and bored because he had exhausted any appealing activities and he was looking anxiously for something to fill his day. Ever since their relocation, he's spent his days inside their poor excuse for an apartment, drinking tea and wondering how the hell he'd gotten here. It had only been a few months ago that he'd been traveling the seas, searching for his destiny and coming closer and closer to regaining his honor and no he was a filthy peasant, roaming the streets like he was nothing.

He was just about to resolve to heading back to the house when he saw a small crowd gathered around a fountain, upbeat mandolin music filling the air as he approached and pushed through the crowd of mostly men to see what exactly it was that had everyone so enthralled.

Dancing around the fountain was a caramel skinned young women, twirling and gyrating gracefully, a coy smirk on her lips as she cut her eyes at the closest men watching her. Her top was short sleeved and stopped just at her rib cage, revealing a defined abdomen and gently muscled arms, intricate and brightly colored dragon tattoos flying from her wrist, around her biceps and sides. With every swish of her hips, the coins on her skirt jingled and the coins tossed into mandolin players' hat joined the chorus. As the music swelled, a pillar of stone raised up from the ground, throwing her into the air. She tucked into a ball and flipped several times before landing in a split, hands triumphantly above her head. The young man playing the mandolin grinned as the crowd cheered and tossed a few more coins into the hat. The girl stood quickly, brushing herself off as she walked over to the young man.

"Take the money back. I'll meet you tonight," she said.

"Sure thing," he responded as he dumped the contents of the hat into a bag and placed both on his head, leaving her to face the crowd with a wink.

The girl turned to the crowd, biting her lip and sighing as she began to push through.

"I'm sorry guys. I gotta go." She said quietly, her fake smile twitching and faltering with discomfort.

"Come on sexy."

"Don't be so cold."

"Where you headed?"

She was met with the pathetic pleas of horny teenaged boys and charming older men, though she paid no mind to them, escaping the crowd quickly. She skittered off down an alleyway and the crowd dispersed, the object of their attention now old news. Zuko sighed, thinking to himself that he'd never see her again. He didn't care really, but that brief moment of peace, pleasure and entertainment would be missed. He quickly shook the feeling off and began to roam the streets once more. He walked alone for an hour when he heard the distinctive pop of palm on flesh as he walked past an alleyway.

"Please! Please! I wanna go back. I d-don't- I can't- j-just please." The desperate and horrified cries of a girl followed suit.

"You're coming with me. You're gonna be my little servant the whole ride to the colonies and once I get the bounty, I'll be out of your hair," the male voice sneered. Zuko stopped dead in his tacks, the sound of a gruff older man's taunting voice bringing a rare feeling of sympathy to whoever was at his hand.

"Crico please! I don't wanna go please!" She was struggling to take a breath.

"The Great Dragon reduced to a common begging slut." There was a rush of air, the distinctive noise of a large fire being lit.

"No! No Crico please don't!"

Unable to ignore the sounds of a helpless girl about to be burned, Zuko stepped into the alley way.

"Leave the girl alone." A tall man dressed in black looked up from the girl huddled on the ground, a smirk playing on his face as he extinguished the fire whip in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Leave her alone." Zuko drew his swords and the man faltered slightly. He inhaled deeply and crossed his arms, sizing Zuko up. With a sigh, he looked down at the girl.

"I'll find you..." he growled to the girl in the purple top and coined skirt. With one last glare at the teenaged boy he turned and stormed from the alleyway.

The girl propped herself up against the brick wall, clutching her chest. "T-thanks. I-" She looked up to find her savior gone and dropped her head against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Kunai wait! Let us help you!" The young man who'd only hours earlier played the mandolin for his friend cried out, watching her walk away in the rain.

"Come on Girly! This wasn't out fault." A petite young woman grabbed the dancer's arm.

She wrenched her arm away easily. "No! You were supposed to look out for me. But you know what, it doesn't matter now. I'm. Done." She growled through gritted teeth. To the chorus of many protests, she pushed forward, leaving the woods and leaving the camp for good, unwelcome tears pooling in her eyes. She knew she needed medical attention, that her wounds were beyond her own healing capabilities yet she pushed forward, anger, pride and betrayal fueling her adrenalin. The rain began to poor down on her and every drop stung whether it hit a bruise or a burn. She looked up at where the moon was supposed to be. A lunar eclipse. In any normal circumstance she would have prayed for rain when her wounds were this bad but with no power behind her, the rain simply mocked her pain. She limped through the city streets aimlessly. In any other place, she stood some chance of finding a sympathizer with the cause, a spy or someone who'd simply outgrown the militia lifestyle but there was no war in Ba Sing Se and she was utterly alone. Heavy depression set into her chest to replace the adrenaline and she became aware of the weakness in her muscles, the tingling in her fingertips. She placed her palm against her back, wincing at the sting and scowling as she brought her hand around, covered in deep red before it was washed away into the streets. _You won't pass out. You won't pass out. _Her will did nothing to keep her legs from buckling beneath her. She barely caught herself from falling face first into the cobblestone. She tried to lift herself up and when her arms refused to cooperate, she fell back down with a sigh of defeat. She should have died long ago and while this was not nearly as grand as she'd hoped, it was okay.

"Are you ok…" a voice seemed to echo. She was face down and all she could do was groan as an answer. She was lifted and soon enough being carried in the arms of a stranger. She could care less. _So I guess I won't be dying_ she though neutrally before relaxing into his arms and giving in to unconsciousness.

Zuko carried her back to the house. What would his Uncle think? He went out to get food and came back with an unconscious bleeding girl. None of this made sense. He looked her over, noticing she was the same girl he'd seen dancing blissfully by the fountain, endangered I the alleyway. He kicked open the door to their humbled house.

"Uncle!" he called. Iroh looked up.

"Who is this?" Iroh rushed over to his nephew, staring in confusion at the lifeless form in his arms.

"I found her in an alley way. She looks bad." Zuko said flatly. Iroh nodded.

"Lie her down." He instructed, pointing to his cot. Zuko nodded, placing her gingery onto the bed. Iroh examined her, rolling her over to her side. A look of obvious disgust crossed his face as he pushed aside the ripped, singed and bloody fabric on the back of her shirt.

"This was caused by fire whips. She was beaten badly which must have agitated the wounds." He rummaged through his cupboard, pulling out gauze and healing herbs.

"There are some special tea leaves in the far left cupboard. They have healing properties that will be essential to her recovery." Zuko nodded and went to the cupboard, throwing the odd bag of leaves and herbs together in the pot.

"She looks familiar." Iroh murmured.

Zuko nodded. "She's a street dancer."

"Yes. I've seen her before."

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Nasty old man_. Zuko brought over the tea just as Iroh finished wrapping her wounds. Iroh rolled the girl to her back, tilting her head up. She let out a groan, dancing on the edges of consciousness. He brought the tea to her lips.

"You must drink this." She groaned but allowed him to put the cup to her lips, sipping weakly. He laid her back down.

"What do we with her?" Zuko asked.

"We wait until she is well. Then we can return her to wherever she belongs." Iroh said.

"But Uncle! We can't afford to have some random girl in our house!" Zuko exploded, clenching his fists. "What is she finds something out?!"

"We cannot simply leave her to die. She is young, Zuko. I am sure she will be back on her feet before she has the time." Iroh said.

Zuko growled and sat down with a humph. He looked at the sleeping girl. She's would be trouble for sure.

Zuko stared at her intently. He had been forced to watch her while Iroh went out. She still hadn't completely awoken yet and now she slept peacefully on her side, head pillowed on her hands. He had to admit, she was rather pretty. Her face was round with soft edges, full lips and heavy lidded eyes. Her hair was black and held with tiny and intricate braids. His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny moan. Zuko stiffened as her eyes began to flutter open. He was struck by the first sight of her eyes, wide and light lilac.

"Damn," she breathed, blinking several times before her eyes focusing on Zuko. "Where am I?"

"You're at me and my Uncles house. I found you in the street." Zuko said, looking away.

She sighed as the memories poured in slowly. "You saved me in the alley from Crico, "she said quietly.

"If Crico was the man who was beating you then yeah."

She pushed herself up, scowling as the movement pulled at her wounds "You were at the show too."

"Yeah. I... Uh saw you."

"You stood out," she said with a smirk.

Zuko grimaced and turned his head so his scar wasn't facing her.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "That's not what I meant. I mean you were the only one not groping at me," she said.

"Oh," Zuko said simply and not entirely believing her.

"What's your name?" she asked gently despite the gravel in her voice.

Zuko sighed, his attempts at being anti-social failing. "Li." Zuko said flatly.

"Kunai," she said and smiled. The edges of Zuko's lips twisted upwards despite himself. Iroh came through the door, holding handfuls of groceries.

"Look who's awake," he said happily, setting the bags down. "What is your name, young lady?"

"Kunai. My names Kunai. Thanks for taking me in."

"Do not thank me. Thank my nephew. He is the one who brought you here." Iroh said. Zuko surprised himself as he blushed and looked down.

"Now why don't we get you something to eat," Iroh said.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I can pay you back if-"

"Oh nonsense. You are a guest," Iroh said, running to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked.

"You're refugees?" Kunai responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Something like that," Zuko replied slowly, matching her suspicious glare.

"What my nephew means is that we have just recently arrived and are trying to start a new life, just as everyone else is," Iroh said.

Kunai shrugged in satisfaction. "I live... lived with the Dragons militia," she said carefully. Zuko's good eye widened.

"The Dragons? The most notorious militia in the world?" he asked.

Kunai nodded. "That's the one. I grew up with them, lived with them, fought with them from the colonies to Omashu," she said, waving her hand lazily. Iroh glanced at her and he stirred the soup.

"You say you used to live there?" he asked.

"I left them... how long have I been out?" she asked.

"Three days," Zuko said.

"Then it's been three days since I left them," she said with a deep sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You burn out on that life real quick."

"How did you get injured?" Zuko asked, receiving a glare from Iroh that could strike fear into the heart of anyone.

Kunai's nostrils flared and she looked up at him, jaw set tight. "Occupational hazard."

"Well, with some time I'm sure you will return to health," Iroh said, handing Kunai a bowl of soup. They ate in pregnant silence for some time.

"Can I have some water?" she finally asked.

"Why don't I make you some tea?" Iroh asked. Kunai shook her head.

"I'm not going to drink it," she said, not seeing their confusion as she slowly pulled off her bandages. Iroh nodded and gave her a small bowl.

"Thanks." She bit her lip as she pulled off the soiled bandages from her wounds. She dipped her hand in the bowl, drawing the water into a glove on her hand. She arched her back and hissed as she placed her hand on the wound. The water began to glow and the blue tendrils spread out over her wounds, stitching the flesh back together. With a satisfied sigh she pulled the murky water away and flicked it out the open window. Both men gaped at her, Zuko being the first to speak.

"I thought you were an earthbender!" he said loudly.

Kunai chuckled softly. "Sorry. I tend to forget everyone doesn't know who I am." She crossed her arm over her chest, pointing to the orange dragon on her forearm, the shortest one that stood out among the other grander ones. "They call me the Great Dragon. I was… eight year old when I first found out I could bend all the elements. I mean, my air bending is piss poor but it's there."

Silence.

"But how...why...what!" Zuko sputtered.

Kunai snorted. "I love the reactions," she said dryly to herself. "I'm not the Avatar. I had a couple dreams when I was younger where this man came to me and told me it was all part of my destiny. Besides, even before the new Avatar came along, it couldn't have been me. The next Avatar would be pure water tribe."

"Have you ever met the Avatar?" Zuko asked excitedly.

Kunai furrowed her brow. "No. Only heard about him. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. My nephew is quite curious about the Avatar," Iroh said kindly to her.

Kunai shrugged. "Alright. Where can I change? I should probably get out of these clothes, change my bandages."

"Of course. Nephew." Iroh motioned for Zuko to follow him into the other room, sliding the door quietly behind them.

"What are you doing?" Iroh whispered harshly.

"Nothing! Don't pretend like you didn't want to know!" he whispered back.

"This is beyond us, Zuko! Such ability must have great purpose, purpose even she does not know. She is a guest in our home and should be treated with hospitality, not interrogation." Iroh replied.

"She could-" Zuko began through grit teeth

"She is a guest," Iroh repeated. "She is just a child and needs to rest." Iroh said.

Zuko groaned. "Fine," he grumped and leaned against the wall.

"I'm decent," Kunai said and tapped on the door.

Zuko stormed out of the door, nearly running into Kunai who chuckled and stumbled back a few steps. "In a rush?"

Iroh placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "You should get some rest. You need to take care of yourself."

"I-" Kunai sighed in resignation. "Alright. Thanks so much for being so nice to me," she said as she eased herself back onto the cot, minding her still tight wounds and bruises.

"It is our pleasure," Iroh said as Zuko stormed out of the door.

_"Kunai, just breathe." Her best friend Calila soothed, cradling the young girl's head in her lap. Kunai shook her head. _

_"It hurts! It hurts so bad!" she squealed, writhing on the floor of the tent. The 16 year old sighed and dabbed her younger friends head with a cold towel._

_"The healers will be back in a little. You're ok…" she lied. _

_"No… No!" Kunai bemoaned. Another wave of pain rippled through her body and a squeal tore through her throat. _

_"Just make it stop!" She kicked her legs and rolled around in the puddle of blood slowly forming._

_"It hurts!"_

Kunai sat straight up, thrust awake by a vivid nightmare. She ran her fingers through her hair, dropping her head into her hands as she struggled to catch her breath. That wasn't a night she liked to think of along with a million others from when she was fourteen. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, the dim light of a lantern, illuminating a path to a porch outside. She followed the lighted path, surprised to see Zuko's shaded silhouette.

"Why are you up? You should be resting" he said quietly and almost cold.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" she asked.

"Me neither."

Kunai nodded and looked out at what by day was a bustling city filled with light was now desolate and dark. Not a single soul stirred. The two stood there in an awkward silence, Zuko staring out at the city and Kunai idly examining her nails.

"So your real names Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko turned sharply to her, eyes wide. "How did you know that?" he barked, taking a step towards her.

Kunai held her hands up and smiled. "Hey, I'm not new to this. I overheard you talking to your uncle. The only reason I'm going by my real name is that bounty hunters wouldn't dare bother me here. I just wanted to know." Zuko faltered, the smirk on her lips and the kind glint in her eyes bringing him down from his anger. He stepped away from her and turned back to face the empty streets.

"Don't call me that."

"Li it is."

Kunai nodded and spoke before another pregnant pause could set in. "So how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen," Zuko said looking down at her. She was shorter than him by several inches but her presence, head tilted up, arms crossed, made up for it.

"I'm sixteen. Been in the game ten years."

"The game?" Zuko asked.

Kunai chuckled. "With the militia. Ten years since the war got to me and I've been kicking ass and taking name ever since."

Zuko didn't quite smile but for a moment, it seemed like his tough exterior cracked for a moment. "Where will you go?" Zuko asked.

Kunai clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "The militia left already and I… I'm done with that life. I have an idea but..." she trailed off. She swallowed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I have to figure some stuff out."

"You… you can stay here I guess," he said distantly. This was a stupid idea. He had no plans of starting a life here and inviting strange girls into his house was trouble. Then again, she wasn't like the other girls he'd met affected by the war. She had questions but wasn't overly curious. She could only do so much harm.

"Thanks," Kunai said incredulously. "Honestly, it means a lot. I don't get a lot of hospitality out of strangers."

Zuko nodded understandingly. "It's cold. You should go back inside," Zuko instructed.

Kunai nodded and headed back inside, sparing him a glance over her shoulder. He was built like a fighter, slim and toned as far as she could see and that scar had to have a campfire worthy story. He was a tough one but he was good deep down. She liked him.

A week passed slowly and Kunai's health quickly turned for the better. While Iroh and Zuko worked, she stayed home and cleaned and cooked for them. Each dish had a story of how she learned them, each one a product of Fire Nation colonial food and desperation. While Iroh always had more questions about her and her old life, Zuko studiously avoided long conversations with her. He didn't want to start a life here.

It was early one morning and Zuko awoke with sun as usual. As he stood he realized Kunai was gone for her cot that had, against his will and sense of personal space, been moved into his room. He searched the house to no avail. He went out to the empty lot behind their house to find her doing pushups, sweat dripping from her chin.

"Morning," she grunted as she finished her 10th set of 10. She pushed herself up onto her haunches and released a satisfied breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working out," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, standing up and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"For what?" Zuko asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kunai shrugged. "I was restless so I figured I might as well do my usual morning routine. Fought all the time with the militia."

Zuko smirked slightly. "You?" He'd expected her to be a tag along with the group, a refugee they'd taken in because of her unique abilities.

Kunai rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Don't be so condescending. Yes me. Since I was eleven or twelve. With my group, I was the muscle," she said in a playfully sassy tone as she flexed her bicep that Zuko had to admit was rather impressive. In fact, examining her now, her slightly stocky hourglass was formed with muscle, strong but soft unlike the sharp and unattractive weapon like bodies of the female soldiers from the fire nation.

"Yeah. Right," he said, turning to leave.

"Don't believe me? Come at me!" she challenged.

Zuko turned. "I'm not going to fight you."

Kunai chuckled. "Why? You scared?" she teased, her eyes brightening.

"Scared I might hurt you." Zuko said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm the Great Dragon. You'll be lucky to get a hit in," she said and pursed her lips, sitting in her hip.

In a mixture of pride and curiosity, Zuko resigned. "Fine. No bending. Hand to hand to keep it fair. Plus if anyone sees you…" Zuko said. Kunai nodded and cracked her knuckles. She spread her legs, lowering into a fighting stance and staring daggers at him, daring him to make the first move. Zuko lunged into a deep kick which she carefully evaded, jumping into the air and aiming at his side with her foot. Zuko caught her leg, flipping her off of him. She rolled over into a crouch and he smirked at her features, gently twisted into a sinister smile and her violet eyes bright with fire. She swept kicked him, knocking him off balance. She took advantage of it and jumped into the air, pouncing on him and pinning his arms above his head. She cocked her fist back and smiled, slowly bringing it down and tapping his neck.

"Crushed your windpipe," she chirped smugly.

"Hey let me up! Let me up!" he said, trying to push her off him. She pressed him down harder.

"No. You gotta answer a question first," she said, her face suddenly turning serious.

"What?" he demanded.

"Are you Fire Nation?" she asked.

Zuko grimaced and knocked her off unceremoniously, standing up quickly. "How do you know that?" he roared.

Kunai scowled up at him. "Calm the fuck down. I already suspected it with the gold eyes and the pale skin and all. But fighting with you? I know what fighting a firebender feels like. Now help me up," she demanded. Zuko sighed and held out his hand, tightening slightly when he felt a spark as she gently placed her hand in his. Kunai bit her lip as she had felt it to. Zuko quickly pulled her to her feet and relinquished her hand awkwardly.

"Don't worry. Why do you think The Dragons have that name? They started out in the colonies. I'm half Fire Nation." She placed a hand over her chest and smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to know."

Zuko was staring at her in shock and relief when Iroh came out into the yard, holding a tray of tea. "Good morning you two." Iroh said.

"Morning." They said in unison each taking a cup.

"She knows we're Fire Nation, Uncle." Zuko said flatly. Iroh's mouth fell open and Kunai waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on telling anyone. Deserters or refugees? "she asked, sipping her tea innocently.

"Both, you could say," Iroh said.

Kunai smiled from behind her cup. "I've only ever known a few firebenders personally. The military got the benders before we could," Kunai said nonchalantly.

"How many have you known?" Iroh inquired.

"Four. Most of them were good people. One of them was this kid, Shun. He's only twelve or something and I trained him. Miss that kid," she sighed nostalgically and Zuko watched her, smiling slightly unaware of Iroh watching him.

"I shall be right back," Iroh said, collecting their empty cups and scurrying back in the house.

Kunai bowed to Zuko. "It was an honor to face a worthy opponent," she said sincerely.

Zuko bowed back. "But you beat me."

Kunai shrugged. "Well if we could have used bending I bet it would have taken a lot longer to kick your ass," she laughed.

Zuko frowned at first but his grimace slowly softened as he realized she meant no insult. "Yeah right. You don't have any idea how good of a firebender I am," he joked.

"Well you'll have to prove it to me some time," she said, walking away from him, swinging her hips with an effortless grace. Zuko shook his head, ridding any thoughts of her pure or impure. Whoever she was, whatever she wanted, he had bigger things to attend to.


	2. A Worthy Opponent

_**Chapter 2: A Worthy Opponent **_

_**Edited and Updated on 11/13/2014**_

"So me, Calila, Vawn and Sheo, we're all sitting in this tree watching the battle go on and the army is way undertrained but they've got numbers on their side. Then we see the admiral, the general and his advisor finally come out their tent from hiding like cowards and the three of us jump. Now Sheo's a big guy and he grabs the general, tiny little guy. Vawn and I grab the advisor and get him pinned down. Now Calila, she's maybe five foot two or something. She drops down onto the biggest guy, knocks his ass to the ground and puts a knife to his throat. Before we could say anything, he starts yelling 'Fall back! We surrender!' They never touched that village again," Kunai said with a laugh.

"Very nice!" Iroh praised, clapping lightly.

Zuko shrugged, pretending he was unimpressed. In reality she wasn't a half bad story teller.

"You got a better one?" Kunai scoffed playfully, an actual invitation underneath the teasing.

"I've got plenty stories, I just don't care to tell them."

Kunai shrugged and stood up, turning to go to the kitchen when she saw the calendar on the wall. Suddenly a scowl crossed her face. "Hey guys, what day is it?"

"April 27th, why?" Iroh answered.

"Damn," Kunai breathed to herself. She exhaled slowly and turned to the two of them. "It's nothing. I gotta go out for a while." She grabbed her bag and scurried out the door before anyone could protest. Zuko watched her leave curiously, standing when she disappeared from view.

"I'm going to follow her." He said. "Something's up."

Iroh sighed. "Nephew must you be so paranoid?"

Zuko snorted. "I'm not paranoid." He grumbled, walking out the door. She had just left too quickly. Something was going on and he was determined to know what. He saw her figure flash for a second before disappearing in the mass of bodies. Zuko followed after her, wading through the thick crowds and searching the horizon. He saw her again a few minutes later, leaving a bakery with a small bag in hand. She looked around, not noticing the Firebender and nodded to herself before sneaking into the woods. Zuko frowned suspiciously and followed after her, careful to stay far enough behind her. Suddenly she disappeared, melting into the mass of trees. Zuko grumbled quietly to himself and continued on the path. Before he knew it he was in a wide green clearing. He heard the faint sound of singing in the distance and followed the gentle notes to where Kunai was knelt before a tree, a trail of smoke dancing around her.

"My little Dragon, rest in your dreams. I will watch over you, though it does seem. That one day you'll grow up and find your own way. My little Dragon in my heart please stay. My little dragon..." her voice broke.

"In my heart… please stay." He voice tapered to a mere whisper as tears began to stream down her face. "I wish I had you around right now. Maybe I shouldn't have left but I couldn't… I just wish you could tell me the right thing to do. I love you."

"Kunai…" Zuko started softly, quickly regretting it.

She turned sharply and Zuko could see a single cupcake with a candle in it.

"Did you really fucking follow me?" she demanded, wiping her face and standing putting her tough façade on. Zuko scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, her deeply irritated and angry gaze making him feel incredibly small.

"I…uh… I wanted to know where you were going?"

"Well now you know so you can leave."

Zuko cringed at the cold tone of her voice. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, ignoring her pleas.

For a few moment, she just stared at him, annoyed and in no mood to deal with false sympathy. Finally she sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. "My older brother. He got cut down three years ago." She knelt back down. "He used to get me a cupcake with a candle on my birthday when I was little… and he'd sing to me. I'm returning a favor," she said, her voice painfully softening. Zuko stiffened. A girl was crying right in front of him! What was he supposed to do? The only girl he'd ever really seen cry was Ty Lee, Azula being stone cold and Mai being... Mai. He brought his hand up, contemplating placing it on her shoulder before dropping it with a weak sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love," he whispered.

Kunai breathed a humorless chuckle. "Sibling?"

"My mother."

"You loved her and she loved you?" Kunai asked, glancing over her shoulder. Zuko nodded and Kunai smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Then I can't relate. My mom didn't give a damn about me but my brother… he raised me." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Zuko shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for that. I shouldn't have followed you."

Kunai shrugged and turned back to her cupcake. "My little dragon in my heart please stay." She sang in a sweet and gentle alto and blew out the candle. Kunai stood up slowly, picking up the cupcake and tipping it towards him.

"Walk back with me and we can split it?" she proposed sweetly. Zuko smiled at her, and Kunai felt a shiver shoot through her along with a general notion that he should do that more often.

"Sure."

Kunai smiled and started to stroll to the edge of the clearing. "You know…" she started mischievously, setting the cupcake down. "This place is totally isolated. How about a rematch?" she challenged, cocking her hips.

Zuko looked her over; the cock of her hips, the muscle on the bit of midriff uncovered by her top and finally the fierce grin on her lips.

"You really wanna test me?"

"It would be my pleasure." She smirked took a step towards him. She needed a good fight, an opportunity to burn off her emotion, feel her muscles strain to their limits again.

"You're on," he growled. They both stepped back, readying themselves for battle, encircling each other, waiting for the first move. Zuko took it, lunging at her with a fire ball. Kunai kicked it in half and bent the water from the grass, holding the wall of liquid in front of her, wielding the weapon with a smile. For the slightest moment, Zuko gaped at the ability. While he was distracted, Kunai wound the water around his legs, flicking her arms back with all intention of knocking him back. Zuko melted through it and jumped to his feet, steam rising around him.

"Thought you had me," he snarled as they began to circle each other once more.

"Oh, now don't get cocky just yet," Kunai jeered and shot a fireball at him which he easily evaded. He jumped towards her, stepping around her left leg and striking her side and sweeping her legs out from under her. Kunai fell onto her back, staring up at Zuko who stood over her, fist clenched and pulled back.

Kunai clutched her side, waving her hand up at him. "I'm dead, I'm dead!"

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked, dropping his arm.

Kunai grimaced and pulled her hand from her side, a small first degree burn underneath. To Zuko's surprise, she chuckled. "You got me good! How'd you get me?" she asked as she stood.

"Your left side," Zuko said, staring uneasily at the burn. "You're right side is dominant. You favor it. Are you sure you're-"

"Zuko," Kunai said, grasping him by his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "I'm a warrior. It's a little burn and I'm a big girl." Zuko nodded awkwardly and Kunai clapped him on the back, brushing past him and picking up the cupcake.

"Come on, let's head back," she said, pulling a piece off of the cupcake and popping it into her mouth as they walked side by side from the woods.

As they walked off they were unaware of the silent snickering in the trees, unaware of the deep brown eyes watching them in victory. Taking down the firebender scum was payment enough to Jet but the girl? The gold he'd get for turning in the Great Dragon would provide him, Smellerbee and Longshot the new opportunity they had yet to find in Ba Sin Se and new life to the freedom fighter cause.

Later the night, Zuko entered their shared room to find Kunai sitting on her bed, sharpening a blade and singing to herself. Completely unaware of his presence, she sang louder and louder and Zuko recognized the tune.

"…no colony girls, he said. I like em pretty and I like em fed. Last colony girl who warmed by bed," Kunai sang and Zuko filled in the next line.

"Had just one tooth and a bald head," he chuckled and looked over at Kunai.

Kunai's jaw fell open and she dropped her head back on the pillow, laughing breathlessly. "Wh-what!" she finally chocked, rolling onto her side. "Is that what you think it says?"

Zuko frowned. "It's not?"

Kunai shook her head. "No!" she tried to collect herself and sang the line through her laughter. "Had a dick like an ostrich horse between her legs."

Zuko blushed. Though he did find it funny he was unused to such unabashed crudeness especially from girls. His embarrassment was only exacerbated by her inability to stop laughing. However, when she finally contained herself, she looked over at himself with a bright smile and continued singing.

"Earth kingdom ladies are my joy. Omashu girls are my toys. But I won't fuck no colony girls!" she sang the ending dramatically flinging her arms and falling back on the bed.

"I've heard the song from soldiers before but it was less… lewd," Zuko said shyly, awaiting her judgement.

"Fire Nation Soldiers? Yeah, they're like that. They're pretty rigid and clean cut. I was in a Fire Nation prison once and these new soldiers were going on about their dicks or something, they were kids, and their commander comes in and completely chews them out for being "unprofessional" or something and looking bad in front of the prisoners." She pillowed her head in her hands and looked at him expectantly.

"Well… Fire Nation soldiers strive for absolute self-control-"

"Unlike Earth Kingdom brutes."

"Exactly."

The conversation went deep into the intricacy of Fire Nation training and Earth Kingdom training, the weaponry of non-benders and battle tactics to a complete analysis of the bloodiest battle between the Dragon and a group of elite Fire Nation soldiers.

"If you had better ration kits-"

"You're right, you're totally right! But we'd spent all the money on we had at the time on new ostrich horses we'd lost. Something would have had to give."

"We're the ostrich horses necessary?"

"To get from Tang-Sen to the Shi-Yun Dessert? Maybe, I mean we took the entire group and…" her voice trailed off as she focused on a beam of light on the floor and looked up towards its source, the window.

Zuko followed her gaze, his mouth drooping open.

"Please tell me the sun isn't actually up right now?" Kunai said blankly and looked at him. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. Then their lips twitched at the edges.

The wave of laughter filled the room as they collapsed onto the bed, cackling into the early morning air. As Zuko's laughter ebbed, he realized he couldn't remember laughing like this at all and while he wanted to blame the odd behavior on his part on sleepiness, the laughter picked up again when Kunai snorted like a cow pig, threw her head back, hit the wall and started laughing as she held the back of her head. And it continued like this with her continuing to laugh and him stopping and then laughing at her for minutes until Iroh opened the door, staring in pleased confusion at his nephew sprawled on his bed, red faced and laughing and Kunai writhing around having knocked all her blankets off the bed.

"Oh hi Iroh!" Kunai squeaked, trying to contain herself.

Zuko looked up, his eyes widening. He sat up stiffly. "U-Uncle!"

A smile spread wide across Iroh's face. "I was unsure of what exactly it was I was hearing at this hour. But I guess there are worse way to be woken up. I suggest you both try and get some rest," Iroh said and stepped back, sliding the door closed.

Kunai snickered and yawned. "I am gonna take Iroh's advice. Good luck getting some sleep, firebender." She rolled over, yanking a blanket over herself and sighing as her body relaxed into the bed. Zuko looked up at the window and the encroaching sun that stirred in his veins. The tiredness hit him hard but he had no hope of falling back to sleep with the sun's energy as alive in him as it was. He should've been frustrated but he was far from.

The days turned to weeks and before anyone realized it, Kunai had been there for a full month and a half. The days were spent sparring until their muscles ached, each battle getting longer and longer as they mastered each other as opponents. The nights they spent reevaluating battles, exchanging hypotheticals, songs, stories and strategies until one of them demanded they save the conversation for the morning as they were already deep into the night.

Zuko awoke one morning with the sun as usual. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed a vacancy in the bed across from his. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned. He roamed until he heard a quiet hiccup and a sniff. He followed the sound out to the porch to see Kunai leaned over the balcony, wiping her eyes.

"You're up early," Zuko yawned and walked over to her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said flatly.

Zuko sighed, not caring to pry. He started back towards the door, eyes still locked on her. She simply nodded and stared back into the budding sunset, the pink and orange tendrils that usually made her smile now did nothing for her bleak outlook. As Zuko left Kunai sighed and wiped her eyes, bloodshot from held back tears. When she was sure he was gone she slipped back into their room, sitting down at the small table. She sighed and laid out an empty scroll, swirling the quill around in a bit of ink absent mindedly.

"Uncle. Wake up," Zuko said, poking the old man with his foot.

"Wha… oh. Good morning, nephew," He yawned and Zuko winced at the pungent waif of morning breath.

"Nephew I think you should check on Kunai," Iroh slowly stood to his feet, cracking his back.

"Why's that?"

"I heard her crying outside this morning. I went to check on her but she denied being upset. I think she'd open up more to you."

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would she talk to me?" he asked uneasily.

Iroh simply chuckled cryptically and waked past Zuko with a pat on the back.

Meanwhile, Kunai sat at the table, slowly writing out a letter. She paid extra attention to each mark, each stroke, making sure it was perfect. She told herself that maybe if the calligraphy was impeccable that the words she wrote wouldn't seem so bad. She sniffed and pawed away a tear as she continued. Zuko walked into the room silently to see her with her back to him, focused intently. Cautiously he walked up behind her, reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Akiri,_

_You must have been expecting this. I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Thing have been crazy. I know that I promised to come back and believe me I will. It's my responsibility. It's just too hard now. I'm not stable and it wouldn't be good for any of us. How is she doing? I've been meaning to ask if she knows that she-_

Zuko coughed against his will and Kunai immediately threw her arm over the letter, whipping her head around to glare at him.

"Do you fucking mind?" she growled.

Zuko blinked and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Look, Uncle wanted me to check on you." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, cursing his lack of grace with words. Kunai bit her lip.

"I'm fine. I don't have to be fucking cheery all the damn time." She sat back in the chair and scrubbed her face with her hands. "I'm writing a private letter to an old friend." Her voice wavered and Zuko couldn't help but not believe her. He rolled his eyes inside deciding he had no reason to care about some letter she was writing to a friend. "Now can you let me finish this letter in peace?"

Zuko bit his lip and nodded, turning on his heel and walking slowly out of the room. He paused to take one last look at her and he winced inside as he saw a tear trail down the apple of her cheek that she quickly pawed away. With a troubled sigh she turned back to her letter, slowly writing out each horrible sentence of her letter and hoping with all she had they weren't as painful to Ekiri as they were to her.


	3. I've always wanted to do this

_**This Chapter Has Been Re-Written  
><strong>_

_**Here's the chap you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the wait but I was creatively constipated. Any who what way there's an AN at the bottom and I'm gonna start naming the chapter. **_

_**Chapter 3: I've always wanted to do this**_

"Are you sure you don't mind? You are a guest." Iroh followed Kunai as she walked with him to the tea shop where they now worked.

"I'm sure Iroh. I've been staying here for almost 2 months and I want to help." She smiled and turned to him, smiling convincingly. Iroh nodded in acceptance. Zuko watched the two as he lagged behind him, dreading the day to come. He was a prince. Menial work in a tea shop was below him. Then again he had no choice. It was the rational part of him that kept him sane through the months as it showed him that the chance he would ever be restored onto his throne was little to none.

They arrived at the tea shop and Kunai was put to work as a waitress and within the first 3 hours it was easy to see she was mad for the job. For one thing her memory was impeccable; not one order wrong. She was also incredibly sociable, making friends with almost all the customers. Zuko, however, was given the glamorous position of busboy which he couldn't abhor more. The only upside was that he didn't have to talk to anyone. Left alone with nothing but his thought, it gave him time to indulge himself in his self pity and drown out the world.

Kunai made quick friends with a young, rather pretty girl by the name of Jin. Though she was friendly, she couldn't help but notice the little looks she'd give Zuko, the winks, the giggles. She kept a kind face to avoid acceptance of the buds of jealousy. Zuko wasn't hers. He was nearly a grown man and whether or not he chose to accept her advances was his business. And that's exactly what she repeated in her head when Jin asked him out that night at the tea shop. She sat in the kitchen, feigning watching dishes as she listened to the whole awkward ordeal play out. Iroh came in soon after and she suddenly became very interested in the dirty dish water. Iroh chuckled to himself.

"You know that girl Jin?" He stood next to her, examining her face, still fixated on the sink.

"Jin? Oh yes I know Jin." She was convincing but like always the old man saw right through it. Teenage girls were always so transparent.

"She and my nephew are going on a date tomorrow." Kunai bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh. Well that's nice." She ground out.

"You seem to have a problem with that?"

"Oh no. It's just… I never saw Jin as his type is all." _Remember the rules. You can't have him so forget it. _Her inner voice reminder her curtly of the reality of the situation.

"But she really likes him. No I don't have a problem with it." She finished the last of her dishes, still not looking Iroh in the eye.

"Well ok then." Iroh said slowly. Her acceptance was puzzling but like always he didn't want to pry. From all of his prior experience with women he knew that wasn't the right path. He sighed and slowly made his way away from her and Kunai sighed deeply. Just when she thought she was alone in her thought Zuko strolled slowly in.

"Hey Kunai. Did my Uncle tell you-"

"That you're going on a date with Jin?" She winced inside, almost tasting the venom in her own voice.

"Y-yeah. She uh… asked me out."

"She's a nice girl. I hope you have a nice time." She said sweetly, looking up at him with a convincing smile. Zuko blinked. _Wow. She took that… well. _

"Well um… thanks." He turned to leave, turning back at the last second.

"You should go out. Maybe meet someone." He said sincerely. Kunai smirked and shook her head, her expression tinged with the smallest bit of sadness

"I'm really not the night life kind of person." She took of her apron, tossing it to the side.

"But you shouldn't stay in all the time. Plus you're a social butterfly." He smiled small at her. Kunai chuckled despite herself.

"As flattering as your concern is… I really don't feel up to it right now." She brushed past him, walking briskly towards the door. Zuko sighed watching after him. For some reason he didn't expect her to take it so well and the fact she did was bordering disappointing. He'd never say it out loud, he wasn't looking for a relationship, but he was starting to like Kunai whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny." Zuko grumbled from his seat as Iroh worked at his hair. Kunai giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.<p>

"Yes it is!" she chocked. Zuko grumbled something unintelligible as Iroh smoothed out the last glob of gel.

"There! You are looking great my nephew." Kunai squeaked from behind her hand, trying not to laugh. Zuko glared at her harder and stood up, looking at his hair in the mirror. Before he had the chance to complain there was a knock at the door. Kunai bit her lip and there was a pause as everyone stared at the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"For Agni's sake." Kunai answered the door and smiled sweetly at Jin.

"Li! Jin's here!" she called. Zuko walked past her, giving her a quick confused glance before walking off with Jin. Kunai smiled weakly, watching them walk off. Iroh came up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Kunai?"

"I'm fine." Her reply was simple because for all practical purposes she was. Iroh chuckled.

"It's ok to be a bit jealous." The old man had been watching her. From what he had seen she was the tough type, not one to admit her feelings. Truthfully, he was purposely trying to push the two together. When the two were together he saw his nephew's eyes light up in an almost unfamiliar way. It have been too long since Zuko had a friend. He had playmates at the palace but had expertly avoided any attachments since he was 13, doing everything to drive people away. Jin was a nice girl but she didn't have the spark Kunai did. He never saw Zuko laugh and play and tease her like a child. No, Jin didn't have that spark so naturally he thought Kunai would jump at the opportunity to voice how she felt on the situation. Unfortunately, Iroh was not prepared for Kunai's reaction to his speculation.

"I'm not jealous Iroh! He's just my friend and it doesn't matter who he chooses to date ok!" Her tone was sharp and defensive. With an angry groan she walked past him, storming back to her room

" I can't believe you." she grumbled. She slammed the door, leaving the old man speechless. She flopped down on the bed and groaned. The nerve of him to call her jealous. There were only certain girls who got the luxury of being jealous and she was not one of them.

"_How's she doing?" Emi stood outside of Kunai's tent, unaware she was awake, silently listening to the entire conversation. Calila sighed. _

"_She hasn't said a word since she found out. I had to make her eat yesterday." _

"_What are we gonna do?" _

"_Nothing. There's nothing _we_ can do. It's her decision." Calila obviously dreaded the fact. _

"_But she's just a kid!" Emi persisted. Calila nodded and growled. _

"_That godamn fucking bastard. I still can't believe they let him stay here after what he did to her." Emi nodded._

"_But you know the rules…. That bastard." _

_Kunai cried silently, clutching the pillow to her chest. Calila walked in slowly. _

"_Hey Dragon."_

"_Kill me. Please just kill me." She begged quietly._

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity when Zuko came home, brushing past his uncle and heading straight to his room, not noticing Kunai, curled up on her bed.<br>"How'd it go?" Zuko looked up surprised and sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"It was nice." His tone was flat and forced and annoyed Kunai.

"Just nice? What happened?" Kunai leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands, wiggling her eyebrows and trying to draw information. Zuko sighed.

"She… she tried to kiss me at the end of the night." Kunai blinked, pushing away any personal emotion.

"She tried? You didn't let her?" she asked softly. Zuko looked up at her.

"Things are just too complicated right now." He laid on his back.

"There's just a lot of stuff you don't know." He rolled over on his side and Kunai stared at him. She sighed sadly and watched as the gentle rise and fall of his chest slowed and when she was sure her was asleep she whispered. "There's a lot you don't know either Zuko. A lot."

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly and again another month had passed. It was late one warm night. The tea shop was empty and Kunai was washing dishes in the back with Iroh when they heard a ruckus. They both walked briskly out to see Zuko in a staring match with another teenage boy with a blade of grass stuck between his teeth.<p>

"I saw them! They're firebenders!" Jet looked up at Kunai.

"And she can bend all of the elements! I saw her with my own eyes!" He pointed the sword at her neck. Despite the fearlessness in her eyes, Zuko stepped in front of her, glaring in rage at Jet.

"Do not touch her. I suggest you leave." He growled low and intimidating but Jet did not falter, rather smirk defiantly and draw his swords.

"You'll have to defend yourself, firebender." Zuko growled when suddenly Jet kicked a table his way. Zuko jumped out of the way easily, drawing his double broad swords. Iroh stepped forward.

"Boys please! There is no reason for violence! Obviously there has been some sort of misunderstanding!" Jet growled and struck the old man with the blunt end of his sword., knocking him back several feet.

"Guess again old man!" Kunai caught him and glared at Jet as he lunged at Zuko once more, Zuko evaded the sword and oh too quickly they were drawn into a fully fledged sword fight. Iroh looked at Kunai as he got to his feet.

"I am fine. Go help Zuko." Kunai bit her lip and nodded, running to the back of the shop where she kept her blades.

Zuko continued to battle it out with Jet outside as a crowd began to form. Zuko looked around for Kunai. _Come on. I thought you were a warrior. _Just then Kunai jumped in front of him, wielding two gleaming knives in each hand.

"You're not gonna win this one." Jet scoffed at her.

"Who's gonna stop me little girl?" He lunged at her, slashing towards her neck. Kunai caught the edge of the sword with her blade, knocking him off balance. She sweep kicked his leg all while Zuko gaped at her precision.

"You're confused. Now get out of here. Now." Jet simply smiled at her in his normal cocky fashion and jumped to his feet.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to beat me. Why don't you show the crowd?" They circled each other slowly and as they did Kunai saw three Dai Lee agents approaching. Her eyes glimmered and she flipped over his head, running towards the agents.

"Is there a disturbance?" The agents spoke flatly as they gazed upon the panting girl.

"That boy attacked us!" she said, motioning with her knife. The crowd chirped in, validating her story and Jet was soon being dragged away.

"I saw them! There's another Avatar and it's her! You gotta believe me!" Zuko and Kunai watched, chuckling slightly to themselves, feeling happily victorious.

"Well well well. Is that the mighty Dragon?" A gruff man oushed through the crowd, eyes dead set on Kunai. She recognized the voice immediately, biting her lip in dread as she dare not turn. Suddenly she was snatched in the air by her arm.

"Looky here. It is you. Tatoos and all." Zuko ran over to her rescue only to have a three swords directed at his neck from three more assailants.

"Watch it buddy boy. The girls ours."

"You looking for a rematch! I've taken you all before and I can do it again!" She growled at them. Despite being 2 feet off the ground in the grasp of a burly giant she was extremely confident.

"But you've never taken us all at once little girl." He moved closer to her. His pungeant breath and the his innuendo laced tone causing bile to rise in the back of her throat.

"Put me down. You know what I'm capable of." Her voice was unsteady but she kept a strong face. The man smirked and dropped her down. Kunai rolled her shoulder.

"How about this, Mighty Dragon. We'll give you and your friend a head start." He leaned in close to her.

"Run." With that Kunai gave him one more look of disgust before grabbing Zuko's arm and taking off into an alley. Zuko didn't hesitate to run with her.

"Who were they?"

"Old enemies." Zuko looked at her, asking for a better answer. Kunai simply rolled her eyes and took off in front of him.

They swerved in and out of alley ways, only stopping when there was silence and taking off again at the sound of the four men barreling towards them.

"We can't run forever." Zuko was getting sick of this. Why they didn't stop, he didn't understand.

"They don't want to fight me. They want to capture me." She replied dryly, still running.

"For what?"

"A lot of reasons. Now shut up and run." She continued ahead of him and Zuko growled to himself. _If she wasn't so cryptic maybe I wouldn't ask so many question. _

They ran for another half hour, zig sagging around the lower ring and eventually making it back to the tea shop. They stopped in a back alley, panting and gasping for air when they heard the men once more. Kunai prepared to run when Zuko grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. She opened she mouth to protest and he clapped his hand over it.

"Quiet."

They listened silently as the men got closes and with each step in their direction Zuko pressed them harder into the wall, trying to avoid detection.

"I don't see any sign of her."

"Fuck! We waited 3 years and get nothing."

"What do we do now?"

"We go after the militia. There's no use staying in Ba Sing Se and longer. Come on." Their footsteps slowly got quieter and quieter until they disappeared into the noise of relief and they both released the breath they'd been holding, feeling safe for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Zuko put his hands against the wall, leaning over with his head just above her shoulder. As he exhaled, Kunai sucked in a breath, the sensation against her neck unsettling. It was then Zuko realized how close her really was to her. He had originally pinned her to hide them in the darkness but now, with the threat gone, he stayed pressed against her, staring down at her in wonder. Her eyes on his, her lips plump and parted, her sun kissed skin sparkling just slightly with sweat. He wanted her. For the first time, he accepted that. He wanted to taste her, touch her, feel her. He was almost angry with the way she effortlessly floated around, demanding the attention of everyone without having to do anything, angry because of how little she understood the feelings she evoked and all that anger only fueled him more.

Kunai shuttered under his gaze. She knew this was wrong, that she should push him away before they both did something they regretted. She was his friend yet there was something too friendly about the way he stared her down, tracing her with his eyes, an unwanted familiarity in his gaze yet with something kind, something sincere, something that was truly Zuko. She knew what this feeling was, this heart pounding not from fear or excitement. She watched almost in disbelief as he slowly lowered his head, bringing his lips inches away from hers. All she could do was helplessly mutter his name in a pathetic and half hearted attempt to say no before he growled…

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." And with that he crashed his lips against hers in a fiery, lustful and aggressive kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He kissed her harder, hoping she'd return the gesture, yet with each passing moment that she didn't he grew wearier. Slowly she returned the kiss, only having paused because of the shock from the pour of the kiss. She'd kissed before, a few boys when she was younger but she had never experience anything that made her feel like this. Electric. She couldn't deny she'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss him and now her suspicions had been confirmed. It was was agrresive and he catered to her, their lips moving together in such perfect harmony. She wound her arms around his neck, pressing up on her toes to increased the contact. Zuko smirked slightly against her lips and ran his tongue slowly across her plump lips, begging for entrance which she quickly allowed. He wasted no time in exploring her mouth and her his, the slight inexperience and curiosity peaking his interest, making him kiss even harder. He wanted to leave her breathless. He let one hand travel down to her hips, gripping them tight while the other explored her soft raven locks. He held back a groan as she began nibbling gently on his bottom lip softly.

Zuko was the one to pull away, at first just for air but he was mesmerized by the almost dazed glaze in her eyes. She looked away from him awkwardly. _Not a good sign. _

"We… we should head back." Her voice was meek and soft. She brushed past him briskly walking in the direction of the house before he could say anything. He followed her quickly, biting his lip, wondering if he made a huge mistake.

"Hey are you-"

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. Zuko bit his lip, still staring intently at her, her eyes down, her steps wide and fast. She could feel his eyes boring into her criticizingly and she tried her hardest to ignore it, walking progressively faster hoping the house would just appear in front of her.

"You are back. I was beginning to get worried." Iroh greeted them as they walked in and Kunai finally let out a sigh of relief and finally looked up.

"Just a couple thugs. We're ok." Iroh smiled.

"Well it is late. You should go and get some rest." He looked at his nephew, his eyes still locked almost sadly on the bender, scurrying to her room.

"Zuko. You seem troubled." Zuko focused his attention back to his uncle.

"I'm just… I'm fine." He walked back into their room to see Kunai already snuggled into bed, facing the wall. She heard his footsteps as he entered the room and she did everything she could to try to look asleep.

"I know you're up." Kunai groaned inwardly and sat up.

"Was that… I mean when we… I just." _Damn damn damn! You couldn't sound any stupider!_ He scolded himself.

"Zuko I'm tired. Just go to sleep." She swept the blanket over her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She'd broken every rule she ever had and she didn't know how she was gonna face it. All she knew was that she had to face it somehow. She wasn't going to let herself get hurt, and she was going to try her hardest not to hurt him.

Zuko sighed, climbing into his bed. He stared at the ceiling, finally taking in what had just happened. He'd kissed Kunai. No, he'd made out with Kunai. Kunai and him had made out. No matter how he tried to put it it still didn't feel real. Not only was it the best kiss of his life, but he'd never wanted to kiss someone for so long. But as amazing as it was he couldn't help but think something was very very wrong. She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't barely talk to him. _Maybe she's just as dazed as me. _He thought, hopefully.

_**Oh my god! Sexy kissy times! I bet you wanna know what happens next huh? Well you'll just have to wait for it. Oh and guess what….**_

_**Discussion Questions!**_

_**What are all these flashbacks about?**_

_**Why is Kunai acting so weird about their kiss?**_

_**What's Zuko going to do next?**_

_**Who is Ekiri?**_

_**Who is the mysterious 'she' referred to in their letters?**_

_**Answer these in the reviews**_

_**ReviewReviewReviewReview**_

_**_**ReviewReviewReviewRevie**_**_

_**_**_**ReviewReviewReviewRevi**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewReviewRev**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewReviewRe**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewReviewR**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewReview**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewRevie**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewRevi**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewRev**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewRe**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReviewR**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewReview**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewRevie**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewRevi**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewRev**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewRe**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**ReviewR**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Review**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Revie**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Revi**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Rev**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Re**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**R **_**_**_**_**_**_


	4. Slut

_**This Chapter Has Been Re-Written  
><strong>_

_**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here for you! This is kinda long but I really like it! **_

_**Chapter 4 :**_

_**Slut**_

Zuko awoke slowly, blinking through the sleep in his eyes to stare at the ceiling. The first thing he was aware of was his body throbbed with a dull ache, reminding him of the battle he'd encountered the night before. That thought lead him to remember the chase, remember pinning Kunai to the wall, remembering the heated kiss they'd shared. He closed his eyes again, contemplating everything that was going on. The only girl he'd kissed other than her in the three years he'd been banished was Jin if you could call the fearful brushing of their lips a kiss. So what made her different? What made him forget his mission in life when he was around her. It could be a million things; that sparkle in her eyes, the gentle abandon in her laugh, the way she touched him, gentle shoves and simple gestures, the arch of her back, the- _Stop it Zuko! _He ended his inner ramblings over her and tried to think rationally. There was no rational behind these feelings so he came to a stubborn and easy conclusion. She was undeniably charming and above that she must have been into him as well. All that plus the adrenaline of a good chase had pulled him out of the right mind, causing him to forget himself. Yeah, that was it. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, running his hand slowly through his hair. _I'll have to tell her we can't be together. I'll let her down easy. _

"Kunai." he called out softly. He looked up when there was no response to see her bed completely empty. He frowned, trying to think of where she'd gone. He got up and meandered to the bathroom door.

"Kunai?" Still no answer. He searched the house for her (thinking spitefully that he'd been doing that too often) with no trace of her. With a defeated sigh he went to sit outside to find his Uncle sipping tea peacefully.

"Good morning Uncle." He murmured. Iroh smiled up at him.

"Why good morning nephew. I suppose it is Kunai you are looking for." Depsite himself Zuko blushed.

"She said she was going for a walk and left very early this morning. Now sit and have tea with me, Zuko." Zuko bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to… clear my head." He walked slowly off the porch, looking around before deciding to head towards the outskirts of town where it would be quieter in the morning. When he had almost made it to the outside of the lower ring a piece of paper fell in front of him. Normally, a bit of litter would have never phased him but this time he caught a glimpse of something familiar. He snatched the paper out of the air and smirked slightly at what it read. Not only was the Avatar in the city, but he had no way out. She smiled up at the sky, having finally found his chance for his honor to be restored, to be returned to is family, his nation, his father. He started bounding home, his heart racing happily in his chest and the memory of the teenage girl he had been seeking completely dissipating.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"Zuko! What is the matter?" Iroh stood up, his face etched with worry until he noticed the smile on his nephews, yet something disturbingly familiar in his expression.

"That Avatar! He's in the city and he's lost his bison." Zuko exclaimed with a wild gleam in his eyes. Iroh clicked his tongue.

"Nephew I was beginning to thing you would stop your pursuit of the Avatar. This life we have-"

"This life we have? This isn't a life! We're peasants! Worthless peasants and we finally have a chance to go home!" Zuko exploded, crunching the flier in his hands.

"Life is not about fancy silks and servants, Zuko. It is not the life we had but one of peace." Zuko growled, pushing past the old man. Right before he reached the door to his room he stopped and huffed.

"Ok Uncle…. You're right." Iroh smiled small and watched Zuko disappear into his room before sighing deeply. He knew his nephew and had no doubt he would do what he wanted.

It was relatively easy, sneaking his way into the depths of Lake Laogai. As few tunnels, a few guards but nothing he hadn't prepared himself to face. And now here he was, staring at an angry growling beast. The bison was obviously beaten and hunger probably added to its foul temper.

"Not who you expected huh." He taunted the beast, his face contorting into a smug grin behind the thick blue mask. He thought his plan to be flawless. This great beast was his ticket to happiness and nothing could stop him.

"Well here you are." His Uncle's voice broke his silent victory. Zuko clenched his fists and stiffened.

"Tell me, what do you plan to do now?" A growl tore through the young man's throat in frustration.

"I was going to figure it out when-"

"Maybe we can keep in the apartment! This is your problem, you do not think things through!" Iroh let his anger out, yelling for the first time in ages. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, the undermining of what seemed to be a perfect plan cutting deep within him.

"It's time you start making the big decisions! What's _your_ destiny and what do_ you_ want!" Zuko gulped down a lump in his throat. As much as it hurt his damaged and wavering pride, his Uncle was right, his plan would have never come to fruition and for the first time in a long time, he thought about what he wanted. He'd been told so many time by others and by himself that it was his honor he wanted. Thinking back, it had always been much more about his father's love, his acceptance and maybe, just maybe, he didn't need that to be whole. To be happy. He didn't know for sure what he wanted but he knew what he didn't want. He didn't want to try anymore. He didn't want to be constantly striving for something that seems a million miles wanted peace and he wanted serenity, concepts almost foreign to him at this point.

"Let the bison go, nephew. Let's go home." Zuko gulped once more and with a heavy sigh, nodded, much to his Uncle's relief. Zuko cautiously took a few steps towards the roaring bison and slashed through his chains. At first Appa stared at the masked assailant, still looking extremely ferocious. But after a second of contemplation he lowered his head in a docile manner. Zuko sighed behind his mask and began to make his way out of the intricate hallways of the hidden building. It was not long until he stood on the banks of the lake, watching the mangy great creature fly off into the distance.

"You have made the right decision nephew. I'm very proud of you." Zuko could not give a smile yet he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. His Uncle's pride in him and the monumental deed he'd done warming his hearts in a pleasantly foreign way.

"Let's head back." Iroh nodded and gently put his hand on his nephew's shoulder, walking back to their house silently. As they walked Iroh noticed Zuko's steps beginning to falter, his eyes losing focus. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the young man stumble into the house.

"I don't… feel right." And with that he collapsed. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was his Uncle crying out his name… and a familiar gentle and obviously feminine touch, gingerly cupping his face.

* * *

><p>Kunai sighed and dabbed the sweat of of sleeping Zuko's face.<p>

"Is he going to be ok?" Iroh nodded.

"I have promised this fever will pass. But are you ok?" Iroh sat next to her and she closed her eyes shut, debating whether or not to show herself to the kind old man. She knew she could trust him in an odd sort of way and with a deep sigh she told him everything. The chase, the bounty hunters and lastly, and most regretfully, the kiss. Iroh, much to the young girls surprised, smiled.

"I always suspected you two had a special connection. You bring out something in him I have never seen before." Kunai shook her head.

"No! We… we can't… it's just…" She sighed and looked at Zuko, sleeping relatively peacefully considering the nights before. His eyes gently lidded, his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling slowly with his breaths and the usual burden he carried gone from his strong feature he was truly beautiful. She slowly swiped a bead of sweat away, trickling down his scar.

"He's a great guy. He deserves better." She stood up and walked briskly out the room, sniffing and willing away traitor tears. Iroh watched her, confused. He shook his head and turned back to his nephew giving him a gentle shake by the shoulders.

"Zuko. My nephew wake up." Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

"W-wah."

"You must drink this." He held out a small cup of tea.

"You must understand the origin of this sickness. What you did at Lake lagoai was so against your character. You are battling within yourself. I must assure you this won't be easy but when you come out of this you will be the beautiful prince you were meant to be." He smiled small at the dazed teenager. Zuko groaned, as if trying to say something to him before falling quickly back to sleep. Iroh sighed and covered him back up before walking out to Kunai, leaning again the wall with her head down, hair falling around her face.

"Iroh you don't understand. I can't be with him." She said softly from behind her raven veil, hiding the salty streaks staining the apples of her cheeks.

"I know he is difficult but-"

"No Iroh! Zuko is an amazing guy and I don't wanna lose a friend by dragging him down a boyfriend!" She flipped her hair out of her face, staring daggers through him. Iroh blinked and nodded.

"If that is what you think. I must go out and get some things. I trust you will watch him?"

"Yeah." she said softly, walking back into the room. Iroh watched her and shook his head. _Sad. Such an insecure, beautiful girl. _

Kunai sat next to Zuko. He was stiring, his eyes now scrunched together, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You're having a nightmare." Kunai said softly. She stroked his arm gently. His teeth clenched and she bit her lip, tenderly stoking his cheek in sympathy.

"I know what it feels like. It'll be over soon."

"_Kunai! Come on wake up girly!" Calila shook Kunai hard in her sleep, trying to rouse the 15 year old from her night terror. Kunai gasped, sitting staright up. Tears streamed down her face and she was covered head to toe in sweat. Calila pulled the shaking, crying girl to her, resting Kunai's head in her lap. _

"_Shh shh. There there. It was just a dream babe." Kunai growled, pushing away from her. _

"_No it wasn't! It was real!" She pulled her knees to her chest. _

"_It was all real." Calila sighed. _

"_Dragon I-"_

"_Just forget it." Kunai mumbled. She rolled over onto her side, sobbing silently. _

"_All real." She let out a strangled sigh and bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes. She wanted to sleep so badly but every time her eyes closed… his was the only face she saw. _

He rolled over onto his side abrupty, rousing Kunai from her flashback.

"N-no. No!" He kicked his legs hard. flailing around and fighting an unseen demon. Kunai sighed, unphased by his plight. Nightmares were her expertise. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard, instantly waking up. He was panting and drenched in a cold sweat.

"You had a nightmare." Zuko blinked, barely hearing what he said as she slowly came into focus, reality slowly sinking into his consciousnesses.

"K-kunai."

"Go back to sleep Zuko." Her voice was distant, tight, but still had the remnants of honest concern. Zuko blinked. He knew vaguely he should talk to her but his mind was swimming and all he could manage was a small nod before relaxing back into the pillow. Kunai dabbed his forehead tenderly.

"Iroh says this'll pass." She smiled small at him. Zuko smiled back weakly, mustering all his energy for the small gesture.

"Now go back to sleep." She gently stroked his arm, the skin searing hot and clamy. She sighed in pity, watching him shut his eyes and slowly let sleep overtake him. He was extremely sick and somehow she had a bit of skepticism regarding Iroh's theory of some inner battle. Of course she believed in the spirits and how they interacted with every individuals souls and all that. She had to to keep herself sane. But somehow she found it hard to stomach that Iroh refused to seek professional help for Zuko's illness, rather accrediting it to some cataclysmic change in character. He hadn't told her what that catalyst actually was, rather giving her cryptic and vague answers such as 'he made a descion to control his destiny'. It was kind of annoying but she had no choice but to just hope the old wise man was right and that cryptic talk reminded her of someone she loved.

"_I'm telling you guys she's not the Avatar!" the young man called out annd through his hands in the air in exasperation. _

_"Then explain the bending." the younger girl at his side quipped with attitude. He scrambled for an answer. _

_"Well I cant explain that but the Avatar is supposed to be an Air nomad and even if he was killed off then then it would be the watertribe then the earth kingdom next!" he explained smugly. _

_"How the hell do you know that?" _

_"Study and something called a brain, shorty."_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ekiri, <em>

_First off happy birthday to both of you! It's kinda serendipitous you're birthday's are only 3 days apart. I know this is a little late I've just been kind of busy with a sick friend. Aside from that, your probably aware there's a doll with this. I thought it would make a good birthday present since it's her favorite colors and all. I know it's kinda odd it's a fire nation doll but it's adorable either way, I think. I hope you both have great birthdays and give her a kiss for me. _

_Love, Kunai_

She flicked her wrist, finishing out her signature with a little swirl. She dropped her head in complete mental exhaustion from forcing all that enthusiasm. She folded up the scroll and held it almost posesively in both hands as she walked on her toes, almost completely silently walking towars the door. Her hand was just resting on the door knob where Iroh came up behind her.

"Well good morning Kunai. Where are you headed at such an early hour?" She turned to him, scowling inside at his optimistic smile.

"Just gotta send this letter." She tightened the grip on her bag where the doll rested inconspicuously.

"Well I suppose it could wait until after breakfast. Sit with me. I've made jook."

"Actually it can't. I should have sent this a few days ago and I've gotta go." She said quikly, opening the door. Iroh nodded slowly and sighed.

"Well ok then." Kunai nodded and scurried out the door, half running to the hawkery. She pulled the small doll out of her bag, holding it gently in her hand, examining it carefully. The dolls black string hair hung loosely around her in somewhat of a bob, framing her soft cloth face. Two gold buttons formed her eyes that stood out against her white skin. The mouth was a simple bunch a few silk strings twisted into a wide smile. The little doll wore a simple red dress with a black bow around the waist, obviously firenation. It was a little trinket she'd picked up at the market and at the time she'd thought it was positively delightful

"Some tiny doll won't make up for three years." She murmured almost angrily to herself as she tied the doll to the side of the scroll. She secured it to the leg of a hawk and gave it a small pat, sending it up into the sky. She watched the bird soar through the sky, disappearing into the horizon. She sighed and looked around, hoping something would catch her eye to occupy her for the rest of the day. Zuko had gotten exponentially better over night and she didn't want to be around when he woke up. Kunai knew she needed to move at some point. She'd known it for a while but the mistake she made that night in the street only reinforced the need. She sighed and aimlessly started walking down the dull streets, disspapearing into the crowd.

"What's that smell?" Zuko walked into the common area of their apartment, rubbing his eyes. Iroh looked up from his pot.

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Zuko walked over to the pot, bowing over it and taking in a deep breath. He smiled genuinely much to Iroh's surprise.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl Uncle." Iroh blinked and narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he ladled the mixture into a bowl.

"Now that your fever is gone you seem different somehow." He said slowly, looking the teenager up and down as he sat at the table, staring happily out the window. Zuko smiled and chuckled slightly.

"It's a new day! We've got a new apartment, new furniture and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop." The banished prince sighed happily, sitting back.

"Things are looking up." Iroh's look of concern melted away as he looked upon his nephew. He smiled wide.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Zuko nodded.

"Where's Kunai?" Zuko looked around, noticing a bubbly presence missing.

"She had told me she was sending a letter and hasn't returned." Iroh said, becoming suddenly very interested in the pot. How was he to tell him everything she'd said while he was incapacitated? Zuko nodded and smirked to himself.

"I have to talk to her when she gets back." He didn't know when, but he'd decided to accept the fact of the matter, he really liked her. He liked her smiled, her giggled and her kind yet fiery personality and he was determined to make her his.

* * *

><p>The opening day of the Jasmine Dragon was busy to say the least. There was never a still moment between Zuko taking orders and Iroh brewing every type of tea he had. Zuko smiled as he looked around the bustling tea shop. The peace he was feeling was no doubt foreign but pleasant non the least. He couldn't imagine why he had ever resisted this life. His smile dropped slowly as he realized the one thing that was missing. Kunai. She hadn't returned that day and he hadn't actually talke to her since that night. A bit of worry came over him and he shook it off quickly. <em>She'll show up soon enough <em>he thought.

However he was wrong. A day turned into a week and she seemed to have disappeared. The absence was not lost of Iroh either.

"Uncle, can I have the day off?" Zuko walked up to his Uncle on a particularly slow day. Iroh nodded.

"Of course Zuko, but can I ask why?"

"I wanted to find Kunai. We really need to talk." Zuko looked down as he felt his face flush red despite himself. Iroh nodded, smirking to himself.

"Of course nephew. I hope it goes well." He gave the young man a small week, making his face deepen to a telling crimson. He turned on his heel and walked out, looking around the city. Chances were she was still in the lower ring. It would be an all day affair to find her but he had to.

30 minutes later he was on the trolley, staring out the window at the lower ring came to view. Up there he could see the stark contrast from the sparkling splendor of the upper ring, to the matte and utterly unimpressive middle ring and finally to the drab, dark poverty of the lower. He made a mental note to tell Kunai she was welcomed to live with them again, that this life didn't suit her.

He hopped off the trolley and glanced around. Where to start? He sighed, realizing he had no idea and headed left, planning on making a full circle. Luckily he didn't have to search long. He had almost missed her, standing against the wall unmoving and ultimately blending into the crowd but her mocha skin and raven locks caught his eyes.

"Kunai!" he called, half running over to her. Kunai looked up and her eyes widened. She'd never in a million years expected him to come looking for her, let alone find her and let alone be running towards her smiling like a school boy.

"Zuko." His name escaped her lips In a small, shocked whisper.

"Where'd you go off to? It's been a week!" His voice was filled with question yet was unaccusing and uncharacteristically excitable.

"I… an old friend owns an apartment complex. She's letting me stay there for a while." She spoke slowly, eyes locked on his. Something about him was… different.

"Why'd you leave without saying anything? I…" He sighed. "We have to talk." Kunai closed her eyes.

"Zuko don't." She knew this was coming. This was the moment she'd been avoiding forever.

"Kunai please. When we… kissed… that night… I thought we would… be…. Together." Kunai blinked. He wasn't supposed to sound so vulnerable, so… unsure. She quickly shook off the shock of this changed Zuko.

"We can't. We can't be together Zuko." Zuko sucked in a breath, the blow of her emotionless, flat tone hitting him hard.

"But Kunai I-"

"Zuko listen to me!" Her voice rose sharply, her eyes saddened and she sighed apologetically.

"You're great guy… but we aren't meant to be together." Zuko blinked and looked away from her, slowly.

"So you kissed me… all to say there's no chance?" He chuckled humorlessly, cutting his eyes back at her.

"You lead me on." Kunai recoiled as if stuck, pain written all over her face as his words sunk in.

"Zuko I-'

"You're a tease! I should've known! Some random street dancer wouldn't care about anyone but them self!" Zuko exploded, the fire in his eyes, flickering violently. She had used him. He had cared about her, taken all this damn time to find her just for her to brush him off. Kunai shrunk back, eyes widening sadly.

"I do care." she choked in a broken whisper.

"No you don't! You're a tease and a slut!" And with that he turned on a heel and stormed away from him, leaving Kunai silently wounded by his passionate blow. She sunk against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Slut. Was that what she was? All the time she'd tried ignoring the word just to have it thrown back at her. Slut. She wasn't aware she was crying until the tears had gathered at her nose and tickled the apples of her cheeks, steadily dripping down and pooling around her. He was her only friend since she left the militia and here she was, alone once more with no one but an obscure older member of the militia who even came close to giving a damn. Before she could stop herself she was sitting on the trolley, making its way to the upper ring. She had to make things right or if nothing else, get Iroh to convince Zuko to change his mind. But as she rode the word echoed in her head. Slut. Slut. Slut. Many words hurt her much more than sticks and stones, tease being on of them but slut was too much to handle, going past pain and breaking her at the core.

Lost in her thoughts, she was almost unaware that the trolley had stopped. She walked off alone, just as the doors were closing and looked around. Twice she'd been here in the upper ring and twice she was taken aback by the glimmer of it. This third time, however, her determination and utter emotional trauma took away from the beauty of the lavish lifestyle. She looked around for this so called famed tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon was it? She looked and strolled around, not seeing any sign of it.

"Kunai!" A familiar old man's voice, called out to her. Kunai turned to see Iroh, barreling towards her, pushing through the crowd.

"Iroh! What are you-"

"There is no time and much to explain. My nephew has been taken."

_**Well good news my lovelies. There's picks up on for this story. L**_**ook up kunai, secrets she kept, kameko(why who is that) or anything else related and she comes up. My deviant id is zutara12345 (yes im a zutara fan, get over it). So check it out!**


	5. Crystals

**Edited and Updated 3/9/2015**

**Chapter 5: Crystals**

Kunai blinked. Surely she'd misheard him. "W-what?"

"Zuko has been taken by the Dai Lee. We must hurry for help."

Kunai frowned but, sensing the urgency in his voice, followed him as he walked briskly through the city. She'd saved the asses of worse men.

"It is important that you understand why my Nephew was abducted. I have a feeling that many things will come to the light today." He glanced over at the young girl, eyes filled with worry. He didn't know the nature of the conversation Zuko and Kunai had had but something told him it wasn't the joyous proclamation of young love he'd hoped. With a sigh he began to weave a tale that would undoubtedly upset her more. He told her every secret. He told her of Zuko's banishment, his three yearlong hunt for the Avatar, all while avoiding her gaze. As the story ended Kunai was gaping with confusion. She stopped dead in her tracks and gulped. Zuko was a prince. The prince. She ran these things over and over again in her head.

"Kunai. You must understand that my nephew has changed a great deal and-"

"He lied to me." The words left her lips in a troubled whisper, her eyes glazing over with angry tears. He was a traitor, formerly a polished political toy and currently a liar and a traitor. "He lied to me." She growled low, clenching her fists. How dare he? How dare he treat her like this? Iroh sighed and rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"You stay here. I will be back soon and with help. I think you need time to digest this." She simply nodded and gulped down the lump in her throat. Iroh gave her a small smiled before heading off to where he knew he would find help. As soon as he was out of sight Kunai ducked into the nearest alley and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Her tears were hot and angry. She'd let herself believe he was a good guy without the proof. She'd been stupid. Maybe she didn't need to save him. Politics was fighting politics, liars fighting liars. She was above that, her people were above this.

"Kunai… or should I call you Dragon." The soft, monotone of a man sounded behind her, snapping her out of her laments. Slowly she raised her head, a shocked gasp leaving her as he saw two men. Dai Lee Agents.

"It's best you come with us." Their cold poked faces covered smugness from beneath their wide brimmed hats taunted her and a scowl split her face. She straightened herself up and shot them a challenging glare, despite the fact they were both a good six inches taller than her.

"Why should I?"

"If you want your friend to survive…"

She let out a strangled sigh and dropped her head. If only to be better than him, to prove her honor above his, she couldn't let him be killed. She'd save his and her own ass and give him a lesson in how not to be a traitor. They knew who she was and there was no doubt there'd be a horrible fate ahead of her if she were turned in anyway.

"Fine but what will you- AAH!" The ground dropped from beneath them and they plummeted at least twenty feet in a free fall before the agents solidified the rock beneath them. In perfect synchronization, they blew a gaping hole in the earth that encased them, revealing a long corridor all while Kunai stared, dumfounded.

"Follow us."

"You're a horrible person! Ya know that!" Katara paced back and forth as she vented months' worth of hatred to the boy sitting cross legged, facing away from him. Zuko growled to himself as he tried to block out her voice. Agni, does she ever stop talking! He didn't remember how long this had been going on but he was sick of it. Not like he'd never been yelled at before, but this shrill whining and complaining, restating all of the negative traits he was already aware of was plain annoying. A sudden commotion grabbed their attention as both looked up to the crystal opening in the ceiling. With a dull crunch, the door slid open and a figure was tossed through the opening.

"Kunai!" Zuko stood up with the intentions of going over to help her up when she looked up at him, eyes filled with fire.

"You… you lied to me." Her eyes locked on hers as she slowly stood to her feet and once again her piercing stare made him feel miniscule. "You lied to me!"

Zuko frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you-"

"Iroh told me everything." She hissed, clenching her fists. Zuko gulped hard as the gravity of this situation set in.

"Kunai… try to understand-"

"Understand what? You call me a slut when you're the one who's a motherfucking traitor!" Her chest heaved heavily as her anger began to once again translate into tears. She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Katara's eyes widened as she looked between them. Who was this girl? Why was she here and how did she not know of Zuko's treachery? "I've cared about a lot of assholes before. Didn't think you'd be one of them." Her voice was weak, sad and the sincere pain hit him to his core. She cared about him. There were very few people who had ever cared about him yet he had somehow managed to push them all away, one way or another.

"But… I've… I've changed. You've gotta understand-" Then without warning he was blown back against the wall, with a gust of air as she whipped around, swinging her arm across her body and growling angrily. Katara gaped. There was no questioning it. She knew airbending when she saw it and that was definitely airbending.

"You're a-" She had no time to lament before the girl interrupted her.

"You've got no fucking idea what I understand! I'm not naïve. I'm not stupid. I'm not a little girl. You're the one who doesn't understand!" She marched over to him as she yelled and he scrambled to his feet. "You don't understand that they told me that if I didn't come down here you'd be killed! I came here to save YOU and they're probably gonna sell to bounty hunters so don't tell me I don't understand!" There was a pause, a second of thick silence as Zuko digested this sudden change.

Finally, as he regained his composure, he straightened his back and snarled as the need to fight back kicked in. "You didn't have to come down here! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh really! If you could take care of yourself you wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place!" Her eyes narrowed as she retorted, anger rising to a dangerous level.

Katara looked back and forth as the two continued fighting. Something irked her about it. When she had been yelling at him he had simply sat there, taking it silently. Suddenly some random girl he apparently knew shows up and here he is yelling and screaming at her every chance he got. It made her feel… well jealous wasn't the word. It wasn't like she liked fighting she just thought that she deserved the courtesy of him not sitting there like a lump. Every other time she faced him he was so militant, so eager to pick a fight. Something definitely was different. Maybe he had- no! No it wasn't possible. No matter what she wanted to think Prince Zuko would always be that, nothing but the dirt bag who caused all their problems and one glance back at the fight raging in front of her reminded her of that.

"Pull your head out of your ass! I didn't come here because I missed you-" Kunai stopped as something twanged inside of her. The same kind of twinge you got when you were lying through your teeth. "I came here because if anyone dies because of me, it's gonna be my hands, not because I was a coward. I don't want another death hanging over me like that." Her low intimidating growl terrified the young man as she bowed her head slowly.

"Another? What are you saying?"

Kunai glanced up at him before turning away, crossing her arms. "I was a warrior for most of my life. I had to learn that cowardice can kill innocent people the hard way." As hard as she tried to sound to cold, the sadness broke through her voice and Zuko sighed with genuine sympathy.

_"Shhh Dragon. It's… it's gonna be ok." Vawn's soft voice whispered sadly as she held Kunai in her arms. She was trying so hard to conceal her own tears and so far she was failing miserably._

_"No! No it isn't! He'd dead! He'd dead!" She shrieked into her friend's chest, fists clenching and unclenching violently. Everyone in the surrounding tents could hear her wails and that only added to the sorrow that rested with them all._

_"I could've stopped them! It's my fault!"_

_"Kunai, this was a crazy battle. It wasn't you-"_

_"I didn't help him! I should have been at his side! I killed him!"_

Katara, on the other hand, let out a sharp gasp from afar. She'd thought this mystery girl to be some innocent and naïve random person but she was a killer. Her brow furrowed slowly as she marked this young woman as bad in her head. In her current mind set, there was never a reason to kill. She watched angrily as Zuko made his way over to her in attempt to comfort her.

"Kunai I-"

"Save it. I don't need your damn sympathy. I'm done with you." Zuko blinked and opened his mouth to retort before it set in. She wasn't kidding. It wasn't a halfhearted attempt to get him off her back, it wasn't some heat of the moment spew, and it was the truth. She didn't want anything to do with him. Had he never lied to her he could've avoided this and that's when he realized that she could care less about his background, that he was a prince, that he spent 3 years chasing the Avatar. What hurt her, more deeply than it should, was that he had lied to her. He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding with a slight air of defeat.

"Fine then." He turned his back from her and leaned against the wall. He looked up to see that little watertribe girl glaring at him in that same stupid way. She turned her head and stuck her nose in the air, silently making a big deal of how he was not worth being looked upon. Damn, she was annoying.

Suddenly there was a crash and the room filled with dust from the crushed rocks. The tree teens sputtered and coughed all while looking around, trying to find the source of the commotion.

"Aang!" Katara ran to her familiar friend holding him tight in her arms. Aang smiled wide as he embraced her and glanced over her shoulder to shoot a menacing glare at Zuko. Kunai looked around, halfheartedly hoping someone was there to rescue them.

"Uncle!" Zuko excited exclaim drew her attention and she turned to see the old man squeezing his nephew in his arms. Kunai let a soft smile creep onto her lips that quickly disappeared as Iroh began to explain.

"Azula is in the city." At first the name meant nothing to her but the look upon both their faces hinted something sinister.

"My sister?" That sealed it. Kunai had heard of the firenation princess but she was almost a legend told to kids to keep them from wandering off alone. A beautiful, golden eyed girl with blue fire and lightning that could kill a man in seconds. She never thought the princess to be all too real but the looks of sheer terror painted on their faces said otherwise.

Another crash and another cloud of dust broke the peace. Kunai coughed and raised her hand to bend some of it away when the crystals around her dug up into her skin, pushing her arms up and encasing her completely in a prison. She looked around frantically, willing the smoke to clear when she saw her.

Two Dai Lee agents accompanied her. She was young, at the oldest 15. Her hair was pulled back except for two neatly trimmed bangs. Her skin was pale, accenting the golden glint of her eyes, marking her royalty. There was a family resemblance blurred by a regal smugness in Azula's eyes.

"Azula." Zuko gasped softly, stepping toward the girl, defensively.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight you." Her words, yet hinted with kindness, were cold and almost emotionless. With a confident smirk across her face, the young princess began unfolding her plan, describing her coup and how she had everything planned, everything in place. Kunai gulped as she watched Zuko look between his Uncle, encased in the same crystal. Zuko wasn't seriously considering going with her? Sure Azula had promised him the life he'd lost, his friends, his family- no. Truthfully, Kunai had never had to choose a family to choose over her cause but Zuko couldn't, wouldn't do this. His eyes traveled to Kunai and they shared a gaze that could have lasted a second or an hour. His eyes said 'I'm sorry." And here replied "This can't be happening." Azula watched calculatingly. She'd had spies watching her big brother and he and this… Kunai was it?... were apparently very close. She'd be a powerful asset.

As Zuko walked over to her side, Azula grinned happily and patted him on the back.

"Come come Zuzu," she casually quipped as she turned to walk out. As he followed her, Zuko glanced back, hoping to share one last moment with the two people who had been there for him in these past months only to find both looking away from him, and the shimmer of tears dripping down Kunai's face. The guilt was intense but he had better things to think of. The life he had always wanted was ahead of them.

The two agents walked up to two, staring at the ground. One cupped Kunai's jaw, turning her face to his.

"Such a pretty face shouldn't me marred with tears," he droned. She scowled and snapped at his finger. He pulled his finger away, his expression changing to irritation for a moment before returning to a mask. "If you continue this way, Long Feng may not require such a high price to turn you in. Otherwise, you won't be wasted as a Joo Dee. You'll be one of his personal assistant." Kunai's breaths grew shallow and quick and sweat beaded on her forehead at the thought of being an old man's thoughtless concubine. She tried to choose rage over panic, writhing and snarling but the crystal did not give and between her shallow breaths and the suffocating anxiety building in her chest, she fell limp, truly helpless.

"You, Dragon of the West, will rot in a Fire Nation prison." The other said at the old man. Kunai lowered her head. She might have earned this. He did not. She two men stepped back and moved in perfect synchronization, twisting and molding the crystal to cuff their hands before dropping the encasement completely. Each agent grabbed on by the elbow, half walking, half dragging them down the dark corridor She shifted her hands in the rock slowly. The crystal was strong but the cuffs were thin enough to bend even with her hands bound, she could get them out. In one swift move she ripped through the cuffs and elbowed her guard in the spine. He doubled over momentarily and the other guard lunged for her and took the heel of her foot in his mouth. Meanwhile, Iroh used his signature breath of fire, repelling the agent from getting near him. Kunai watched as the other pulled himself from the ground and disregarded the blood dripping from his mouth and making his way towards Iroh. She made a move towards him when he looked her way.

"Go! You must get out of here!" he yelled, turning his head and aiming his fire at the man on his flank.

"But you-"

"I'll be fine! Go!" It was one of those rare times Iroh demanded anything. Kunai gulped and nodded reluctantly, turning and running down the dark corridor. She winced as she heard the fight continue and from what she heard it was once sided. A few more hot tears slipped down her cheeks as she struggled to not look back, methodically running. The hallway seemed endless until she saw a beacon of light filtering from a bend in the path. She turned into a great opening, leading into the grandest part of the crystal caverns. She wished she could have enjoyed the sparkling view, yet the battle raging on definitely took away from the beauty. She gulped and looked around. The little bald boy, Aang she'd heard, was the center of the battle, deflecting and countering all of the attacks mounted upon him. This was the Avatar she'd heard so much about and she had to say he was talented to be so young. The girl who's been in the caverns before her was holding her own against a horde of Dai Lee Agents. She was talented as well, an excellent waterbender. She stepped forward, searching desperately for him. She did see Azula and a shock of terror shivered up her spine as she realized he stories were true. She had firebending like she'd never seen before. Blue, sharp and much more deadly. She had once learned fire was an untamable element and you must work with it but this young girl bent it to her own will.

"I thought you had changed!" A sharp scream sounded from the edge of the chasm and drew Kunai's attention. There was a small stream that ran through the center where the waterbender fought. Kunai bit her lip and slowly looked across the split to see him, his eyes dark. She gulped and shook her head to herself. He couldn't… he wouldn't,

But surely enough, fire whips began to emerge from his hands as he stepped forward.

"I have changed."

Kunai clenched her fists as she saw Zuko raise the whips behind his head. Before she knew what was happening she was in front of the girl, raising a wall of ice just as the whips lowered. Zuko blinked. He couldn't see through the steam but he was positive he hadn't seen the watertibe girl do that. As the steam cleared his eyes widened to see Kunai standing at the edge of the stream. Her eyes were flickering with fire and her cheeks were stained with salty trails.

"Why don't you fight me for real this time?" Kunai said coldly, her eyes wide and wild. Katara rolled her eyes. She was about to block him. She didn't need protection.

"Get out of here Kunai." He looked down to avoid her gaze. He didn't want to face it, face her tears or her rage. And honestly he didn't think he could fight Kunai and leave with all his limbs.

"This isn't this girls fight. It's mine." Kunai's narrowed her eyes, her chest rising and falling sharply as anger rose within her. The water started violently swirling in the stream and Zuko knew he was done for. With a rage filled screech, Kunai raised the water in front of her sending a series of ice blades directly at him. It was a simple enough task, forming a short wall of fire around him and melting the blades before they had a chance to pierce him but he still stared in awe at the ferocity of her attack. Without a second thought he reformed his fire whips, flicking them towards her. She quickly dodged them, sticking her hands into the water and forming two whips of her own.

"You were my friend!" she screamed, flicking the whips and just barely lashing his leg. Zuko faltered slightly but kept his stance. He opened his mouth to retort when she interrupted him. "But who could be friends with a street dancer! A slut!" Zuko gulped, just barely deflecting another lash of her whips.

"I… I didn't… it wasn't…" He stuttered helplessly. Before he knew it, Kunai was riding on a wave across the stream. She landed in front of him.

"Give me a reason not to cut you down right here. I hate you." Her lips was curled into a snarl and her eyes locked on his, more full of pain and hatred then he'd ever seen. Those same eyes had looked at him from across their room, full of laughter, curious for his thoughts. Zuko clenched his fists. Very few people liked him but even fewer had ever told him flat out they hated him. Speechless, he took a step back from her, turning away. He looked up and a gasp escaped him. The Avatar, floating high above them, his eyes and tattoos glowing bright. He knew the power the Avatar had while in that state and he contemplated whether or not they could defeat him. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and the Avatar spasmed momentarily in the air before collapsing, his back smoking and the smell of burnt flesh filling everyone's nose. Kunai gasped quietly and started running to where he was when the girl from the caverns, knocked into her, running towards the young boy. Kunai stopped and watched as the young girl cradled the Avatar lifelessly in her arms. The Avatar was dead forever now. She'd never attributed all chance on of success in beating by the Fire Nation to him but she couldn't help but feel a little hopeless and mourned at the death of a kid. She searched around for Zuko, seeing him walking off down another corridor accompanied by the remainder of the Dai Lee agents. She wouldn't have thought twice about killing him in the militia and while she wasn't sure that was what she would accomplish, she formed a fire in her hand. Just as she cocked her arm back to throw it, a searing pain dragged across her back and she fell forward with a weak squeal. She tried to get to her feet but at the slightest movement the pain grew more intense. She looked around the empty chasm, trying to find the source of the pain where she was seemingly alone. Another lash of pain and she screamed once more. This time she knew what it was. Something had burned her badly. She whimpered helplessly, dropping her head on the ground. Stars appeared in her vision as her consciousness faltered. She'd been hurt, burned and beaten before but nothing amounted to this pain. Two feet appeared in front of her and she slowly looked up, a blurry figure in green standing over her.

"Looks like you lose, peasant." Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.


	6. Concubine

Edited and Updated 3/9/2015

Chapter 6: Concubine

After the first day in the dark cell with an irregular dripping somewhere in the distance, Kunai tried to escape. She broke the thin and rusted chains and melted the bars until she could bend them back and run down the dark and empty halls. Azula had found her and with a single strike of lightning, Kunai had been consumed with pain, then blackness. When she awoke, Azula had chained her by her hands and hung her from the ceiling. The young girl's eyes flickered in the darkness and her sadistic smile was illuminated each time she sent a slash of fire across Kunai's shoulder blades, her lower back. The first lashes, Kunai tried to stay strong through. She clutched her jaw shut and growled and stared daggers at the young teen. She wouldn't be broken. But Azula proved what Kunai had always know. She was breakable, maybe ever more so than others and when the pain got too much, Kunai cried and screamed and begged. Azula would leave and a guard would come in with a cup of bitter water that put her to sleep. She would always awake to her wounds minimally tended and cleaned and Azula ready to prove once more that she was all powerful and Kunai was at her mercy. This happened four times and Kunai had no idea how many days it lasted. Eventually, Azula tired of the games and let Kunai down from the ceiling, allowing her to slump in the corner of the cell and try to cling to her sanity despite the dripping in the distance.

That had gone on for most of her stay until today, where she learned of her true fate which turned out to be much worse than being Azula's personal toy or rotting away in a dungeon. It was late that day they had taken her from her cell and dragged her down the hall of the dungeon to a small, brightly lit room. The light was blinding to her, having been in nearly pitch black darkness for a week. She was sat in a small chair in front of a vanity and she got the first good look at herself. She looked terrible. Her hair was matted down in knotted clumps all of her head. Her skin was so pale she almost looked yellow. She'd lost a vast amount of weight, not surprising given that she was lucky if she got bread once a day, but she never thought weight loss would make her look this terrible. Her cheeks were sunken in and every bone in her face protruded. The muscle she'd been proud of had withered and left behind thin skin stretched over tiny bones. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her head. As she looked herself over in the mirror, tears prickled in her eyes. This is what she'd become and there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered why Azula had her brought her. It was probably just to make her feel even worse about this situation.

"Seems like she'd be hard to work with." She was snapped back to attention as the guard talked to some woman. She watched them in the mirror. The woman was short and squat, probably only fourty but aged by the layers of makeup caked onto her face. She was covered in strings of jewels and bangles making her a picture of overdone opulence.

"Oh no. She's a pretty one just not well taken care of. I've worked with less." Are they talking about me? Kunai thought, looking behind her.

"Well you're the expert. Oh, and princess Azula told me to give you this." The guard handed her a wide silver hoop, studded with jewels of every sort. The woman frowned and nodded.

"Well ok then. Now go on with you. I've got work to do." The guard smiled and her and bowed, backing out of the room. The woman waved daintily and turned back to the teenager, in the chair.

"Hello darling. You can call me Zee." She smiled wide at Kunai in the mirror as she chirped, gently pulling apart strands of the young girls hair.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked flatly. Her voice was raspy and quiet yet the resentment was obvious.

"Oh you sound terrible. That won't do." She scurried over to water basin, quickly fetching a cup of water and handing it to her. Kunai looked at her suspiciously but took the cup, sipping it slowly.

"Why am I here?"

Zee, smiled. "Why you're here for a makeover darling!" Zee gently held Kunai's arms and leaned her head on Kunai's shoulders. When Kunai's face twisted into confusion Zee gasped. "Oh honey, has no one told you?"

"Told me what?" Her lip quivered as she went over all the possible circumstances in her head.

"That you're to be a royal concubine." Zee smiled casually but the smile dropped as she looked at Kunai's face. Her eyes widened and her skin paled even more. Before she could react, Kunai knocked the woman off her and ran to the nearest trash can, nearly collapsing as she heaved, bile burning up her throat. All this time she'd been here was just adding up to the moment she'd be given away as a sex slave. She trembled as she heaved again, feeling a few blood vessels pop in her cheeks. She struggled for a breath through the contractions of her stomach and a well of panic that squeezed her lungs. Zee sighed and rested her hands on Kunai's shoulders.

"You haven't eaten have you? Come come darling." Kunai looked up at her, as the old woman sat down at a table on the opposite end of the room. Kunai pulled herself from the floor, forcing herself to sit at the table, to keep breathing. Even though this woman had just delivered the worst news she could have ever received, she was starving and this had been the only glimmer of kindness anyone had showed her in a week. Kunai looked at the table. There was a basket of exotic fruits, breads, and a steaming pot of tea. Nothing had ever looked as good as this food did. Kunai licked her lips as her mouth started to water.

"Go ahead, dig in." Zee giggled small as Kunai grabbed a Fire peach and bit into it, her eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy.

"Now sweetheart. I know you are scarred but this is a great honor. You will be serving nobles of high stature." Kunai looked up at her, furrowing her brow. She wiped her mouth with her tattered sleeve and swallowed.

"I won't fuck some gold eyed, high born prick," Kunai snarled through her teeth. Zee blinked at her sudden rage.

"Don't think of it like that. You are simply a consort. You could be very influential."

Kunai slammed her fist down on the table. "No! I don't want to be influential! I want to be out of this fucking place!"

Zee closed her eyes and sighed. "Honey. I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Princess Azula requested that you be the newest royal concubine and I can tell by your scars you are aware of what she's capable of." Zee stood up, looking at her solemnly. She hated this part of the job. There were always some girls who knew and accepted their fate but there were always these, the few who were afraid and angry at the world.

Kunai met her eyes as the reality sunk in. There was nothing she could do. She rested her head on the table as tears began to drip down her face silently. She wouldn't do it. She'd kill him. She'd kill him quiety and anyone who got in her way. Again the old woman rested her hand on Kunai's shoulders.

"Shh. Shh. Sit down at the vanity and I can get to work." Almost robotically, Kunai stood, slowly walking back over to the vanity and dropping back into the chair. Zee started picking at her hair as she peered down the back of Kunai's shirt, wincing slightly.

"I'll see what we can do about your wounds. For now let's work on this hair. Oh you've got such beautiful hair. And this skin, perfect! You must have never had acne. You've got such a beautiful natural hour glass shape, not like pear shaped ol me. And you have beautiful eyes and-"

_"Morning Kunai!" Sheo smiled up at his friend as he poured her a small cup of tea._

_"Morning Sheo." Kunai mumbled as she sat next to the older boy, taking the cup._

_"You look great this morning." The teen smiled wide and looked over at her to meet a deep scowl from the younger girl._

_"Calila and Vawn put you up to this," the fourteen year old growled low. Sheo blinked and looked away._

_"I… I was just saying you look-"_

_"I look hideous! My hair is falling out, I've gained 20 pounds, and my skin is almost transparent! Don't tell me I look great!" Kunai pulled herself to her feet as she glared at him._

_"I'm sick of you all lying to me!" She screeched and turned on a heel, storming off. Calila and Vawn sighed and came from behind the tent where they were hiding._

_"Remind me not to listen to you guys anymore." _

The entire makeover took about 2 hours. To her surprise, it had been a pretty nice experience. Kunai hadn't had her hair washed for her since she was six and she'd forgotten how nice it was. However, she'd never had on so much makeup. She'd been heavily powered to 'even out' her skin. Really it was just to make her look as pale as those firenation girls. She had red eye shadow smeared over her eye lids and her lips were a matching bright crimson. Her face felt heavy and weird but she resisted touching it, not wanting to get her hand smacked again. Her hair was pulled back in a high half and half ponytail.

Twenty minutes later and here she was in the main hallways of the palace, being lead by a chain by none other than Azula. That silver hoop had turned out to be a collar that had been attached to the chain. Now she was being walked like a dog and paraded around for everyone to see. She'd been embarrassed before but nothing was as bad as this outfit. Her 'top' was nothing more than a glorified bra, something she, as a warrior, never wore anyway, opting for bindings, with a closed back to cover her scars. It was studded and heavily glittered and much too small. Even Zee had commented on how small it was but it had been hand designed by the princess herself so there wasn't much they could do. It had taken 5 minutes to shove her breasts into it and they still popped out of the top. She looked ridiculous. Then there was the pants. They were pink and translucent gauchos that showed all the way through to where she was wearing a tiny red thong. Her appearance did not go unknown by the guards, and nobleman and everyone else they passed by. The worst part was that she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Not only were her arms bound behind her back and feet chained a foot and a half across but for good measure she had a gag fitted tightly into her mouth. As her anger and frustration escalated, she fought hard to keep from hyperventilating from beneath the gag.

As they walked, Kunai looked around her. She had no idea who she was going to be given to but she knew one thing, she wouldn't be here for long. She was still very weak but she could take some random old noble man. She'd bend water into his lungs, shove a spear through his heart before he laid a hand on her. She'd be on her way back to the Earth Kingdom by nightfall. Still, something seemed odd. Even the most prestigious nobleman lived off palace property and most concubines were kept in separate chambers until guests arrived to have their pick. This was odd.

Azula jerked her chain unnecessarily hard as they turned the corner leading them down a long corridor leading to a pair of giant double doors with great flames paints around it. Kunai squinted. This was very ornate… and they were in the palace… that had to mean… Kunai stopped dead in her tracks and started growling from behind her gag, planting her feet. Pride be damned, she couldn't fight the firelord himself and she couldn't imagine he'd be so naïve as to let The Dragon roam freely while he slept.

"Don't worry. You're not my father's type. He doesn't like watertribe girls." Kunai's heavy breathing evened out slightly but she grumbled behind the gag, attempting to say she wasn't watertribe. A small offense but she was still so sick of being called watertribe. As they began walking again and the door got closer, Kunai tried to figure out who this room belonged to. If it wasn't the Firelord it had to be someone close to him. It had to be- oh no. Again Kunai stopped, trying to shake free of the chain to no avail. Azula squeezed the chain and sent a small shock of electricity through it, sending the teen into a burst of convulsions. Kunai collapsed to her knees, panting through her nose.

"Seems like you figured out who you belong to. Up." Kunai glared up at the young girl but reluctantly stood. Azula smiled and turned, walking down the hall. Kunai followed her slowly as her left eye twitched. She was Zuko's concubine. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, her chest heaving in anger. He was not the angry, confused kid she'd cared about in Ba-Sing-Se. He was a cock with an enemy attached to it, a small hurdle in the way of her freedom. She could take Zuko.

"Knock knock Zuzu," Azula chirped, smiling sweetly. The door opened and Azula walked in, dragging Kunai along with her. Zuko had his back to his sister, leaning against the wall and staring at a painting above his bed.

"What is it Azula?" At first silence then a deep thud. He turned to see a girl, bent over on her knees with her head down. His eyes widened in shock gaining a chuckle from Azula.

"Why so shocked Zuzu? Think of this as a coming home present." She watched him as he looked the girl over. She was pale and sickly looking with knobby joints and for some reason she was trembling softly.

"You… you got me a concubine as a coming home present?" Her role was not lost on him as she wore the garb indicative of her status, an outfit he found rather unappealing.

"Yes dumb dumb. And don't worry, Mai is a true noblewoman. She wouldn't dare take issue with such an age old practive." Zuko winced as Azula dropped the chain hard on the girl's back, chuckling at her high exclaim. He frowned and looked up at his sister, narrowing his eyes. Of all the sick things Azula did, this was by far the weirdest and most confusing. Something was up.

"Azula I-"

"What's the problem? You should be happy. You have a thing for watertribe woman if your old ship mates are correct and Mai isn't getting any warmer." Zuko growled low, attempting to come up with a good comeback as his sister strutted out of the room. Calming his anger he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He bit his lip awkwardly.

"You… you don't have to kneel like that. You can look at me." He finally mustered. Kunai growled behind the gag and mumbled what was supposed to be "arrogant, pompus ass." Sharply she turned her head up to him and he gasped softly, blinking several times, before he registered the face. Kunai climbed to his feet, standing inches away from him, eyes burning while he stared silently.

"Trrke. Thrish. Erf." Whatever she said, it was a command and a rather frightening one.

"W-what?"

"Tarke. Thish. Orf." Her nose scrunched up in obvious irritation. Zuko nodded slowly, correctly interpreting her mumbling and stepped towards her cautiously. Her eyes darted away from him distastefully. With a sigh, he slowly reached up to her face, undoing the chain of the gaga and pulling the ball from her mouth. When the object was gone, she wasted no time in letting out her constricted feelings.

"You bastard. You sick pathetic bastard. I thought you were my friend and you had me turned into your little sex slave." Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew to almost a whisper. He wished she would have yelled because the almost animalistic growl could shake any man to his core. He clenched his teeth, the flickers of anger starting within him.

"You don't-"

"You're either gonna let me go right the fuck now, or I'll cut your damn dick off while I'm escaping." Part of her rejected the words as they spilled out of her mouth. She wasn't that cruel, that cold hearted. The stronger part of her squashed the thought as soon as it came to be. She had the guts to do whatever necessary to keep herself safe. She wasn't weak. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Even if you did kill me, you wouldn't get out of the palace before the guards got you!" His lips twitched at the edges at her dumbfounded expression. For once, he was right.

"They wouldn't come if they never heard you scream." She spat in pure rage. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed, trying to compose himself. What he had to do now was put aside his feelings and fix this. He opened his eyes and stepped towards her. She just as quickly took two steps back towards the wall, fixing her eyes on him suspiciously.

"Don't touch me." He sighed and stepped closer.

"I'm just trying to-"

"No! I said don't touch me! Don't-" With a gentle thud she slammed her back into the wall as she took one last step back. A weak gasped escaped her mouth as she collapsed to her knees, taking shallow breaths from the sharp pain.

"Kunai!" His voice was etched with concern. He knelt down to her, slowly reaching out to tilt her head up to him. She snatched away viciously, and pulled herself to her feet.

"Do you want to see… what that bitch did to me?" He didn't need to ask who. Azula was usually 'the bitch" people referred to. Slowly she turned her back to him and wiggled her arms a bit, signaling him to undo her cuffs. Once they were off she first ripped the collar off of her, throwing it as hard as she could across the room, then pulled the back of her top up, revealing her, now aggravated scars. Zuko sighed and clenched his fists as he looked over the brutal stripes that crisscrossed on her back, a fresh, thin coat of pus and blood, dampening the wounds. He'd seen this once before on a young servant girl who had dared talk back to the, then eleven year old Princess but those wounds hadn't been nearly as harsh as these.

Deciding he'd looked long enough, Kunai gingerly lowered the shirt back down and silently turned back to face him, simply staring him down, with nothing left to say.

"I… I'm not going to hurt you." For a moment there was silence between the two, and Zuko hoped she believed him. He was quickly knocked off that hope when she scoffed and knelt down to undo her ankle bindings.

"No you won't. But a pompous, entitled royal boy, I'm not stupid enough to think you wouldn't try."

_"You look so pretty!" The young woman fawned over Kunai, then five, as she brushed her hair. Kunai smiled and giggled, bouncing in her lap._

_"Thank you miss Luna."_

_ An older woman chuckled, clipping her hair back behind her ear with a bright red clip. "You really are a picture of perfection."_

_Kunai giggled once more, gazing at the three women in the mirror._

_"You have the most beautiful hair." The oldest of the group, at 27, gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, smiling at her in the mirror._

_"Ahem." A towering man appeared in the doorway, disrupting the fun. Kunai turned to the man and smiled wide._

_"Daddy!" she squealed, running over to him. _

_He gave her a small smile and patted her on the back. "Hi honey. Go back out to the courtyard, Mushu is waiting for you." With a small groan, the little girl started out of the room but not before she heard him call to the oldest of the three._

_"Kiara… meet me in my study." Kiara nodded, forcing a smile and stood._

_"Of course master."_

Zuko narrowed his eyes and snarled. "You really think that little of me?" She lifted her head and stood up slowly, her eyes softening slightly.

"I know you ordered one of the only people who cared about you to be your fuck toy," she sneered, barely maintaining the cruel smirk on her lips.

"You think I wanted this! I had no idea!"

Kunai wavered slightly, looking up at him. He looked so… genuine. "You… you didn't?" She asked carefully.

"No. Azula must have set this all up." He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, turning the tables on her. It was his turn to challenge her, dare her to doubt any words he said. She lowered her head and nibbled on her lip.

"Alright. Fine, fine. I believe you."

All his satisfaction melted away as he looked at her, truly looked at her. He sighed apologetically, searching for something less militant to say.

"The bathroom is through there. Go heal yourself." He said flatly, looking away from her. Without a word, Kunai brushed past him and walked into the bathroom, half slamming the door behind her. Mentally exhausted, Zuko collapsed back on the bed, rubbing his temples. He'd barely been home a week and not only was his status in jeopardy again if anyone suspected he was involved with this girl, but she was one of two people who'd cared about him and the other… he tried not to think about. Here he was, completely alone in the world.

After an hour has passed, he started to worry about her. Tentatively, he made his way to the door, knocking softly.

"K-Kunai?" No answer though he did hear something from the other side. He lowered his hand to the doorknob, twisting it slowly and pushing the door open. Through the stem he saw her figure, wrapped in a towel, curled up against the wall. For the first time he saw her cry. Sure he'd seen those few tears back in the caverns but now was a terrifying contrast to who he knew her to be. Her thin shoulders heaved up and down as her body was racked with sobs. He scrunched his eyes closed and silently closed the door back. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and released a troubled sigh. Not to say his fear of her was unfounded but she was not the pillar of toughness and rage he'd believed her to be. She was breakable, flawed. He never cared for perfect people and if he had never cared for her like he did, she never would've gotten in this mess and Azula wouldn't have decided to dangle her in front of him like bait. He sat on the bed, undoing his topknot and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think rationally. He'd have to sleep on this and maybe- Oh Agni.

A rather typical custom of firenation nobleman and especially royalty was to have their newly appointed concubines spend the nights in their quarters instead of the normal servants quarters to, for lack of better words, break them in. His room, while large and ornate, was not very heavily furnished. There was the floor and the bed and that was basically it. What he was going to do when she came back in. It was late and he couldn't speak for her, but he was exhausted.

"Where am I sleeping?" Her eyes now healed and back to their original color as if she hadn't been crying seconds before, she was as demanding as ever. It was hard to imagine she was the same girl he'd seen sobbing in a ball. She was wrapped up in one of his old robes tightly and it would have been comical for how big it was on her if anything could be funny at this moment.

"See um… it's sort of… it's traditional for… for um-"

"Don't play that coy bullshit with me. Just fucking try-"

He clenched his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. For Agni's sake did she have to be so accusing. "That's not what I meant. We need to keep up appearances so you just have to stay here."

A soft growl escaped her locked jaw. "So you want me to let my guard down like chivalrous you will just-"

Zuko stood up, finally letting his anger get the best of him "Stop!I never wanted you to be my concubine! That bed could fit five easy We'll just sleep on opposite sides."

Her mouth gaped as she silently watched him lie down on the far side of the bed and stare at the ceiling. After a moment of fuming she made her way to the other side, laying down across from him."Stay on your side." She mumbled, rolling to her side.

"Gladly."


	7. Friends

Edited and Updated 3/9/2015

Chapter 7: Friends

Kunai awoke from her restless sleep facing the wall and exceedingly uncomfortable. Her robe has pulled and shifted in her sleep, riding up her legs and leaving her painfully exposed and her wounds still ached significantly. However, it wasn't until she shifted and nudged another body that the rage came. She sat up immediately, fist cocked behind her head and aimed at the sleeping figure. She hesitated, looking down at the young prince. Asleep he looked like the boy from Ba-Sing-Se and he was facing away from her, sound asleep, suggesting no foul play. She lowered her fist slowly, though the desire to hurt him did ot face completely. She lay back down in the bed, further from him and staring at the wall. After a few minutes, Zuko stirred, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Get dressed." He mumbled, standing up and meandering his way behind a changing curtain, fishing out his more casual royal reds.

"Why?" Kunai questioned shortly but swung her legs over the side of the bed, arching her back to give the sore muscles in her torso a bit of relief. "

We're going to talk to the slave director."

Kunai looked over at him from behind the screen quizzically. If he was talking about what she suspected, she had to admit she was a little surprised at his initiative. She made a noise that was supposed to be an agreement as she stood up, cracking her neck. "What exactly am I supposed to wear?"

Zuko let out a small breath, something almost like a chuckle as he came out from behind the curtain, tying up his topknot.

"We'll ask him about getting you some clothes. In the meantime just put that thing on."

Once again, Kunai responded with a noncommittal grunt, turning to give him a slight glance, her expression far from a smile but greatly softened. A few minutes later she came back out, dawning the same pathetic outfit she'd worn the day prior, minus the collar and chain. Silently the two made their way down the immense hallways of the Palace, Kunai following silently behind Zuko. She looked around, admiring the craftsmanship and decoration of the castle. She was actually quite fond of Fire nation creations, the deep red tapestries and intricate mosaics of past Lords. It brought back memories that she didn't visit often.

_"You can't catch me!" Kunai squealed happily, clumsily trotting down the hallways away from an eleven year old mess of gangly limbs, laughing and chasing her halfheartedly. He watched as she turned a sharp corner with a giggle, nearly falling over but steadily making her way. The young boy slowed and smiled, tip toeing around towards the bend. "Gotcha!" he yelled, jumping out from behind the wall only to see the little girl, lost in thought as she stared through a cracked door. She looked up, motioning him over with her small and still chubby hands. The boy frowned but walked over, staring into the crack of the door, his hands resting on her shoulders_

_"Shh Shh Luna... it'll be alright." The eldest of three women stroked the sobbing woman's hair holding her tight to her chest while the younger held her hand. _

_Luna shook her head, gasping through the sobs. "That's my baby! They can't take her from me!"_

_ The middle one, just turned 22, sighed. "They'll be back. Master would never leave for long." Luna again shook her head._

_"They don't love her! They'll never love my baby!" _

_With a deep sigh the boy looked down into Kunai's big innocent eyes, staring up at him. He forced a small smile and silently closed the door. He hooked his hands under her armpits and hoisted her up on his hip._

_"Gorou, why was Ms. Luna crying?" she asked, her bottom lip poking out sympathetically._

_"She… I don't know Sissy but let's not talk about it. It'll be our little secret from Mommy and Daddy ok?" Kuai smiled wide, bobbing her head excitedly. He smiled and tweaked her nose before staring back down the hallway._

_"I won't tell anyone Bruber!"_

Kunai was snapped out of her though abruptly as she collided with Zuko's back. He frowned and turned to her, giving her a short quizzical look before speaking.

"Let me do the talking alright?"

Once she nodded reluctantly in agreement he opened the door to a modest office where a small portly man sat at a desk, scribbling something diligently. He looked up, smiling wide and bowing deeply

"Prince Zuko! To what do I owe the honor?" Zuko gave him a small bow and smile.

"Mushu. I have some... things to work out with my concubine," he said in his best princely voice. "She um... displeases me." He held back a wince as he could only imagine the scowl the young girl was giving him right now, probably willing him to drop dead that second. Mishu nodded understandingly as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well... given she is a royal concubine and quite a… specific case as Azula explained to me, she could be given to your next male heir which would have to be your father and-"

"No! I mean... I'd rather her just be released." He straightened his back, as if to pull the attention away from his outburst. Mushu's eyes widened ever so slightly but he continued to nod pretentiously. Slowly, he made his way over to Kunai and she immediately averted her eyes, kneading her lip between her teeth. Mushu frowned and looked over her, making note of her stance. Legs shoulder length apart, arms clasped behind her back, eyes down from any official, almost as if she'd been trained as a concubine.

"Has she had any experience as a concubine as far as manners?" He cupped her jaw, twisting her head from side to side and it was all she could do not too bit that ink stained sausage finger off. Zuko shook his head.

"Not that I know of..." His answer was slow, watching to see what she would do next.

"Bow." Mushu instructed. Kunai went into action, daintily pointing her toes and sliding it around to wrap her heel and bending her knees, spreading them ever so slightly.

"A bit clumsy but good for a beginner." He made a face, thinking for a moment before turning back to Zuko.

"She's definitely a beginner but she had potential. If you do not wish her to belong to your father, I'd suggest you have her further trained as party servant, something fit to entertain guests..."

By this point, Kunai's knuckles were white, anger building up quickly. Zuko glanced at her.

"What I' trying to say is it would be better for her to be released as in no longer a slave of the Palace."

Mushu frowned at him but nodded. "Weeelll... there is the possibility she could be sold on the slave market to a citizen. But as I said, she'd need proper training." Zuko nodded slowly, scratching his jaw. Chances were she'd end up with some old man and he knew her. She could get out of that easily.

"How much training?"

"Well she'd need fan training, tea serving, manners, verbal niceties, poise, dancing otherwise the slave traders won't even look at her."

Zuko blinked as the man casually listed all of the necessities of being a slave. "Um... ok... thanks you Mushu." he said distantly, turning to leave.

"You are very welcomed Prince Zuko!" Mushu called.

Kunai trotted quickly after him, finding it a bit difficult to keep up with his quick long legged stride. Once they'd reached the room, the second the door closed he felt her fists pounding on his back angrily. "You bastard! What the hell was that!" she screeched. Zuko winced in slightly pain and turned, gripping her wrists tight, his gaze extremely serious.

"Look. I had to say those things or he would've been suspicious. I have a lot at stake here too." He growled low, finally releasing his grip on her as he stalked the room aimlessly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kunai stared at him wide eyed and silent for a moment, reflecting on the first true act of aggression towards her. Finally she found her voice.

"I don't need the training," she mumbled. A humorless chuckle left Zuko's lips and as she turned to retort, he found her pulling two decorative fans off his wall.

"Hey those are antiques!" His plea fell on deaf ears as she tossed them in the air, staring straight ahead as the spun in the air. When they started to come down he winced only for them to land perfectly in her hands, upturned and flirtatiously covering the lower half of her face. With an angry smirk she set them down, sauntering over to him.

"I've spent more time in the Fire Nation that you think. Why do I have to do this training? And why can't you just sneak me out or something." Her voice held surprisingly little resentment, only logic. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Because... if we get caught then everyone will know about Ba Sing Se, I'll be a disgrace for helping a slave and I'll probably be banished for life!" His voice rose slowly until her was practically yelling. Kunai blinked in surprise at his sudden passion. For a second they stood there, staring into each other's eyes in a thick silence before he sighed, brushing past her to get to the door. He grasped the door knob and let out a deep breath he'd been holding, still not looking at her.

"I just got my father's love back and I'll be damned if I lose it because of you." And with that he marched o of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kunai winced, resting her head in her hands. She honestly hadn't been trying to make him upset but here she was. She sat back on the bed and recounted everything Iroh had told her about Zuko's real life, the war meeting, the banishment. If she was honest, she understood his pain. Every kid wants their father's approval, she'd been fortunate enough to have that expectation forcefully ripped from her. No wonder he could be so narrow minded, his whole life revolved around an impossible goal and an unreachable prize. She threatened that. For a moment she wondered what had changed when they'd become friends but didn't linger on it. Friends seemed so long ago it was hard to believe it'd been barely 3 weeks. Now all she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. She'd steal some gold on her way out, get the scarred tattoos on her back retouched and head off to Sakura Island where her life waited much too patiently for her.

_"Look Calila! I get what you're saying but-"_

_"But nothing! Are you seriously considering just letting this go!" The young teen stood up from the round table within the tent, slamming her small fists on the table._

_"Enough!" _

_An older man towered over her, silencing the whole room. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Sheo, you're a leader. You're closest to her. Speak," he said. _

_The young man looked up and continued pacing the tent. "Look... I see what you're all saying. We wouldn't do this for any of the other girls. But this doesn't happen to the other girls. They're not thirteen!" He took a moment, trying to get his emotions in check._

_"Me, Calila and Vawn... we were all supposed to protect her but..." His voice brooked and he gulped. "Before Gorou died... he made me promise if anything happened to him I'd protect Kunai. I've already failed him and I wanna make that up." _

_The older man rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing kindly as the young man sat down, lowering his head. Vawn nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "There's also the other issue." _

_Calila and She noticeably stiffened while the other leaders looked on in confusion. _

_"We had tight security around our camp perimeter, even while we were partying," Calila said through her teeth. _

_"Meaning?" one of the older men asked. _

_"Whoever did this was in our camp," Sheo said, fists tight. "Whoever did this was one of us." _

Zuko was in no hurry to get back to the room. Lunch with his father, Azula and some assorted noblemen and woman had been polite, diplomatic and incredibly exhausting. He had been a perfect prince the entire time and desperately desired some rest which he would not get given Ozai's announcement that they would be going to Ember Island on a force vacation. He opened the door slowly to his room, finding Kunai examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing loose Fire Nation robes and watched her reflection deeply as she turned from side to side, brow furrowed deeply.

"So damn skinny," she mumbled to herself.

"I uh..." He waved a hand, catching her attention. He sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be gone for the weekend." He said, not making eye contact. Kunai frowned, scrunching up her nose as she walking in front of him.

"Where?" He glanced up at her quickly.

"Ember Island with some friends."

Kunai nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "What do I do while you're gone?"

"You have classes in the afternoon every day. Other than that, you can go wherever you want as long as you stay in the palace city." For a moment Kunai furrowed her brow for a moment and nodded, her weekend quickly being planned in her head.

"When are you leaving?"

Zuko scowled inwardly. Why all the damn questions! "Boat leaves tonight." He glanced up and for a moment, though he saw a smirk. Just as quickly he expression was solemn again as she nodded.

"Cool then. Then I guess I'll-"

"Kunai is it? Time for your lessons." A young servant girl, around 14 or so, popped her head in. Kunai glanced and nodded.

"Well I guess I'll be doing that then."

Kunai walked briskly down the eerie halls of the Palace. Night had long since fallen, and now the only illuminations came from sparsely placed torches, creating a disturbing glow around the guards lining each wall. She tugged on the hood of her cape, covering her face and forcing herself not to make eye contact. Finally, after wandering for a good bit, she came to the doors of the palace. She looked around at the lack of guards at the actual entrance to the palace as she exited and even those who were there were young and skinny. She started to chuckle to herself when a spear came out of nowhere, wrapping right around her neck, and inch from her jugular.

"Name?" A tall masked soldier demanded in a stiff monotone.

"Kunai. Prince Zuko's...Concubine." She spat the word like poison, her face pinching into a grimace. There was a pause before the guard nodded towards the gate keeper, signaling for the great metal gate to be opened. She started to run off but stopped abruptly, giving him a bow before half running out of the gate. As soon as she had passed and she heard the metal slam behind her she sighed deeply, a wide grin on her face. She looked up to the sky, taking it all in. She never thought she'd be so thankful for a soft breeze, cool air. True she'd rather more stars have been visible but she'd learned this to be a trait of the bright Fire Nation and true she'd rather the smell of grass than cinder but she couldn't complain. Finally she was outside. After another moment she remembered her destination and continued down a dark path that wound endlessly around mansion after mansion and then finally nothingness. This was where the map had said and she was beginning to think the map had lied to her when she came across the large dark building. With a huge gulp she walked with a false bravado towards the doors.

"Hey! Who are you? State your business!" A voice called from the guard tower above.

She looked up, biting her lip. "I'm here to see a friend. I mean no trouble, I'm just a slave." The man sighed and nodded, leaning back in his chair and watching her scurry into the building without a care. Up the winding staircase and down the hall to the last cell on the block, the only one with a posted guard.

"I'm a slave of the Palace. May I go in?" she asked softly. The guard glanced at her and silently opened the door. The shadowy figure behind the bars moved slightly but didn't turn to face her. She walked in slowly, kneeling down just from the bars.

"Iroh?" He stiffened and quickly turned towards her, his eyes softening greatly as he crawled over into the light.

"Kunai! Words cannot express how happy I am to see you unharmed. But what is it that brings you here."

"I... was captured by Azula and she gave me to Zuko as a... concubine." Her voice quickly melted to a whisper as she put her head down.

Iroh scowled deeply. "If I know my nephew that was his sister's doing. Not his."

Kunai nodded, still not looking up. "I know I know. We already have my plan of escape. He's gonna train me for the slave market and I can escape from that."

Iroh nodded, frowning. He reached through the bars, placing his hand upon hers.

"What else is it that bothers you child?"

Kunai chuckled slightly, looking up. His soft eyes peered into her, almost like a father and she sighed, knowing she could never lie to him. "Zuko… he was my only friend back in Ba-Sing-Se and now… he's not at all who I though he was. He wants me gone, he betrayed you and left you to the Dai Li! I get he wants to please his dad and all but... He's everything I though he wasn't."

Iroh nodded continuously, thinking it all over.

"Zuko is a complex man. But I must tell you that his hostility to you now does not mean he does not care. He simply has not figured out what he wants in life. You have done nothing wrong and believe me when I say, I do not thing this will be the last time you see each other."

"You really think so."

"I know so."


	8. Avatar

Edited and Updated 3/9/2015

Chapter 8: Avatar

It took mere seconds for everyone in the north wing to know of Prince Zuko's presence. As soon as his feet his the palace floor he was barking at everyone who could hear and some who couldn't. In respect, the seasoned servants stayed quiet and catered to his nonsensical whims but it was obvious everyone was extremely disturbed. His pupils were barely dots within those pools of gold, his fists were clenched so tightly, he was in danger of making himself bleed and every so often a plume of smoke would billow from his nostrils. Of all the times the young Prince had lost his temper, this one had to be among the most grand.

What was even more disturbing is the extremely peaceful sight of his younger sister, who practically floated behind him alert and with a smile on her face. It was still an Azula smile, dark and terrifying, but a smile nonetheless. She followed her elder brother (or rather e trail of smoke behind him) to courtyard where he finally plopped down underneath a fire peach tree and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Why so glum Zuzu?" The young princess plopped down beside him, feigning a sympathetic pout. Zuko growled into his hands.

"You know what's wrong, Azula and don't call me that!"

Azula simply smirked. "Yes, a breakup must be very hard. But really what did you expect? Did you really think Mai would be interested in being with you long term? And it's not like you're completely alone. You may not have the whiny socialite but you still have that little water tribe slut to-"

She was abruptly interrupted by the roar of fire that spewed from her older brothers mouth as he jumped to his feet, glaring down at her in wrath. "Dont talk about her like that!" His anger was only fueled more by the unfazed smile on her ruby painted lips.

"I'm sorry Brother, but who is it you're referring to?" There was a moment of thick silence as Zuko stared at her, trying to grasp what she had just said. Mai. He had been talking about Mai… right? He quickly regained his composure and turned away from her, storming away from his conflict and leaving Azula maliciously content. He was so close to cracking, so close to revealing his heinous fraternization with a peasant. Then father would see…

The sun was setting when he had finally made up his mind about how to cope with the situation at hand after hours of sulking angrily around the palace. The timing was perfect; tonight was the first night of the Fireworks celebration so it was only a matter of sneaking out of the palace unseen and maintaining his anonymity. There was only one problem with his seemingly flawless plan. He'd have to get back to his room and he wasn't all too keen about having to face a million questions about his whereabouts from Kunai and the lie he'd have to create to justify where he was going. I could tell her the truth. What do I care if she knows? That thought went away just as quickly as it came, a fact he tried deeply to ignore as he dawned his bravado and stroll down the hallway to his room.

"Zuko! Where've you been, you said you'd be back in the morning!" Her tone was more irritated then accusatory. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her skin, much of which was seen in the sequined belly dancer costume she now wore, was covered in thin shiny layer of new sweat.

"What've you been doing?" he asked in a murmur as he went to his closet, rummaging through the extensive collection of crimson robes and ensembles for something more casual.

"Dance classes. So where we're you?" Zuko snatched a pair of gauchos and a simple black tunic and disappeared behind his changing wall.

"Weren't you a dancer?" Kunai made a small noise of disapproval and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, back before Azula starved off all of my muscle. You haven't answered the question." Her voice tightened as she was obviously annoyed.

He stepped from behind the wall, picking invisible lint off his pants. He grabbed a hooded cape and wrapped it around himself as he walked to the door.

"Zuko wh-"

"Leave it alone Kunai!" he growled deep, his demeanor changing suddenly before he stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Midnight rolled around and Kunai was laying on her back, staring at the flame pattern on the ceiling and willing sleep to come in vain. She didn't know why she was so bothered by him not telling her of his whereabouts, she just knew that she was and was losing precious sleep because of it.

_"Gorou? Bruber? Wake up!" Kunai said in a harsh whisper as she knelt over the face of the sleeping boy, staring wide eyed at him. His eye lids fluttered and he opened his eyes, yelping in surprise of the bright violet orbs that met him. He gasped and sat up, clutching his chest._

_"Sissy, you scared me." The little girl crawled up on his lap. _

_"You fell asleep. You said we wereleaving?" Her lip quivered and he sighed, pulling her close._

_Gorou nodded, pawing his eye. "Yeah Sissy, we are. We're going somewhere we'll be protected." _

_"Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back?" _

_Gorou sighed and shook his head, patting her back. "No Sissy. They died. They're not coming back." His voice broke and he swallowed hard. "Go to you room, start packing your stuff." _

_"But Gorou-" _

_"Just trust me, Sissy. I'll take care of us." _

A sad smiled graced Kunai's features as she thought back to that night, the night her whole world changed; for better or for worse, she didn't know, but it had changed.

Her bittersweet memories were brought to a shrieking halt when the door flew open and slammed against the wall. Kunai squeaked and sat straight up, blinking through the darkness to see the silhouette of Zuko leaning against the door frame. She sighed and flicked fire into the candles along the wall, swinging her feet on the other side of the bed.

"The hell is wrong with you. I-"She stopped mid-sentence, trying to take in what she saw. His hooded came was hanging precariously off his left shoulder. The waste belt of his shirt was completely gone. His gauchos were backwards and a lazy smile was on his face, along with a smudge of purple lipstick.

"Heeeeeyyyyy." He drawled, pushing off the door frame and struggling to walk straight. "You waited up for me?"

Kunai struggled to make out the words the slur and finally managed her one once she came back to her senses. "Um…. No I couldn't sleep. Where were you?" She spoke slowly, walking up to him.

Suddenly, his expression changed from a smirk to a deep scowl. "Who da fuck you think you are! I don't have to tell you anything cuz… I'm da PRINCE OF THE FIRENATION!" He yelled the last bit, turning his head up and chuckling to himself at the flames that he accidentally spewed.

Kunai dropped her head and laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist and helping him across the room. "Come on. You need to sleep this off. What did you drink?"

"They kept giving me sake," he murmured.

"Lightweight."

"They found out," Zuko bemoaned. "They found out I was the Prince and…I'm gonna throw up." Kunai looked at him desperately before half dragging him to the bathroom where she dropped him to the ground. He retched for a while and when the gagging turned to groaning, she helped him to his feet once again, throwing him at the bed. He flopped onto his back.

"No, on your side," Kunai said, shoving him over. "You're not chocking on your own vomit tonight."

"Mai was a bitch anyway." He mumbled before drifting off. Kunai sighed and crawled in as far from him as possible and it wasn't long until she fell into a deep sleep, hoping that after what seemed to be his first night of partying, he'd be done.

She was wrong.

Nearly every night after that was the same. He'd leave early without a word and would turn up in the middle of the night, in different states of intoxication. Sometimes he was simply buzzed, mumbling to himself before crawling into bed. Other times, he was so drunk Kunai simply eased him to the bathroom floor before going to bed and tuning out his retching or snoring. Her sympathy ran out quickly as she was a more responsible drinker at thirteen than he was.

And every night, something was different about him. Some nights he was covered with multi colored lipstick. Some nights he was missing an article of clothing. There was even a time he showed up covered from head to toe in glitter. Either way, the one constant was that he always smelled of sweat and something undeniably feminine. Kunai ignored this fact, convincing herself he'd walked into a perfume shop while realistically believing he'd had other encounters. Jealous wasn't what she was feeling as she didn't necessarily want to be on those girls position, for several reasons. It disgusted her either way.

These little excursions of him only deepened her hatred of him until one night, a month later something suddenly changed. She'd seen him mulling over a few scrolls but when she'd asked him what they were, he growled out something about 'royal business' and scurried away. Ever since then he was different. No more going out and coming back at ungodly ours. No more lipstick and perfume and glitter. He seemed almost sullen, lost too deep in his own thoughts to mention that the end of their cover up was quickly coming to an end. Before either was ready it was that night before Kunai would be sold. She lay in bed that night, staring blankly at the small bag with her few things. She should be happy. Hell, she should be elated. She should be grateful she'll soon no longer be a prisoner. Her life was about to start over. She should be even more grateful she will no longer have to deal with the stuck up, anger prone, pompous spoiled Prince who slept next to her. That happiness didn't come. He was a bastard, no doubt but looking at his life, she couldn't fault him for being confused. And all that aside, they had been friends, great friends. She knew all too well about losing friends.

_"Ahh! Lee stop that tickles!" The 15 year old pulled away from the boy, giggling girlishly. He laughed and decided she'd had enough, sitting back on his haunches. For a moment they just stared at each other's, smiles slowly fading. Nervously, Kunai began to lean forward, lips parted ever so slightly with full intentions of closing the gap between them when she he pulled away abruptly._

_"What are you doing?" _

_Kunai's eyes widened and she bit her lip, looking down. "I just thought that-"_

_"Look Kunai… I like you a lot but come on. After what happened last year-" He stopped when she looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears._

_"You… you don't wanna be with me because of…?" _

_He shrugged and hoped to his feet. "Sorry but I'm only 17 and I can't deal with that." Kunai stared after him, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She could be sad, of course but she didn't like that option very much. _

_The crack of her fist connecting with his jaw was satisfying. "Fuck you! Don't ever talk to me again!" she shrieked as he fled._

Kunai ran her hands over the soft plush grass beneath her. "Hello!" She called into the forest. "Is anyone there!" She sighed, looking around at the dark forests that surrounded the tiny, bright clearing and the white, soft robes she was wearing.

"Hello Kunai." The seemingly disembodied voice of a man echoed through the forest. Slowly, a figure brushed through the trees and stepped into the light. He was middle aged, his chestnut brown hair graying and wrinkled forming around the corners of his lavender eyes. His clothes were similar to the Fire Nation in style but were in deep greens and browns. He walked over and sat cross legged in front of her. "I've been expecting you."

Kunai smiled despite herself at the kind stranger. In some odd way he actually felt familiar, like a part of her. "Why me? Who are you?"

"I'm Ching. I am, or rather was, the Avatar's Apprentice before you. You see Kunai, you've been ordained by the God's for an incredible purpose. To aid the Avatar in his quest for peace. Much like you, I spent most of my life wondering why I was gifted with such power. Then one night, I had a vision much like you are now that informed me of my destiny."

Her eyes stretched to saucers as she processed all of this. "Wait, this isn't real?" she managed. He chuckled slightly.

"No no. My physical form died thousands of years ago. I'm only appearing to you in a dream. You're asleep. And when you wake up, your life will change. Today, you discover your destiny."

"My destiny?" Kunai breathed. "I already have a destiny and if you're a spirit or a God or whatever, you should know my destiny is waiting for me at Sakura."

Ching smiled and nodded. "I understand your prior obligations. However, you are called to aid the Avatar, to bring peace to the world. The time will come where you will fulfill your other obligations."

Kunai nodded slowly. "So… I… I don't have to go there directly. Everything will just… happen? As long as I go help the Avatar. Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Kunai asked, running her hands through her hair.

Ching nodded, patting her leg. "You're beginning to understand, you Apprentice. And the Avatar is very much alive and in need of your guidance. He is young, innocent and so very determined. Your strong hand will do him well."

Kunai nodded, smiling slightly as she looked at her lap. "Ok. Ok. So how am I supposed to-" She looked up just as Ching dematerialized, drifting away into nothingness.

"Find the Avatar…" she sighed.

A firm hand on her shoulder jolted her awake with a small yelp.

"Are you awake?" Zuko whispered to her, his voice still a bit raspy from sleep.

She rolled over and looked at him, slightly relieved to be awake and slightly annoyed from his ridiculous questions. "No. And why should I be. Sun's not even up."

A small smile passed over his face briefly. "We need to talk. We're leaving."


	9. Friends and Futures

Edited and Updated 3/9/2015

Chapter 9: Friends and Futures

Kunai hastily threw her bag over her shoulder, heart pounding in her chest, and a series of thoughts firing in her head. She was free. Why now? They were leaving. They were going to join the Avatar. Zuko hadn't let her down. She looked up at the young man, inky black locks hanging over his eyes that bore a steamy gaze into a frame picture on the wall, a royal portrait of what seemed to be a picture of family nobility. His eyes were dark but soft, a type of vulnerable she hadn't seen since Ba-Sing-Se. He sighed and threw his sack onto his shoulder, turning to his silent companion. They shared a moment, trust and respect silently held behind both of their eyes before Kunai spoke.

"What's the plan?" Zuko did not answer, rather nodded and kicked over a side table, revealing a dark metal tunnel. Zuko hoped down and extended his arms.

"Take my hand." With a hesitance that shouldn't have surprised either of them she grasped his hand and allowed him to help her down. He reached up and pulled the side table back over them, encasing them in darkness before Zuko held a small flame in his hand that he allowed to idly pulsate with his breaths as started down the cavern.

"These tunnels lead to my father's bunker under the volcano. He'll be hiding there for the eclipse," he explained quietly, almost coldly. "I need to talk to my father. There are... Some things I need to deal with." Kunai nodded, fully excepting the slightly vague answer with a nod. She couldn't imagine the Fire Lord was a quality father or that Zuko had turned out the way he was from an abundance of nurturing. She didn't say anything though. Private things stayed private.

_"No."_

_"But Sheo, for the vitality of the group-"_

_"No."_

_"You are I no place to-"_

_"Until Kunai turns 18, I lead this group. I say no, that bastard can't come back to base camp. He can run numbers and recon along the coasts but he broke code, he is not a Dragon!" The young man growled as he stalked through the bustling camp, being followed by an irritated older man._

_"A little misunderstanding don't warrant losing a warrior to running numbers on the coast." The man snarled. "Besides, I outrank you, boy." Sheo turned quickly, using his immense stature to his advantage as any traced of his immaturity and boyhood melting away to be replaced by rage and seriousness._

_"And personally, I believe the mental stability of a thirteen year old girl and the future leader of The Dragons outranks you."_

Kunai had just enough state of mind to notice the guards marching past the wide opening of the tunnel ahead where Zuko had not, lost in his thoughts. With a sharp intake of breath she swung her arms out and knocked him against the wall, with a harsh whisper of the threat ahead. Zuko scowled as he stared at the uniformed men. He hadn't planned for guards, hindsight 20 20. If anyone saw him, his father would be immediately alerted and undoubtedly there would be questioning as to why he'd brought along his rejected concubine.

"Plan?" She whispered softly in his ear. Without pretense or warning he flung himself towards the largest guard, lunging at him and landing a heavy punch across his cheek. It was a well matched fight, a little too well matched as it seemed to drag on for eternity. The thought of Kunai's wellbeing suddenly came to him and he checked out of the fight just enough to search for her, wondering if she was holding her own. He saw her, not too far down the tunnel, forearm wrapped around the neck of the brawny man as he sunk to the ground, helplessly clawing at her as his eyes rolled back in his head. Once sure he was no threat she dropped the man unceremoniously and jumped onto the back of Zuko's assailant, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back until it unintentionally popped and fell limp as the man screamed, flailing around in a clumsy attempt to shake her off. She dug her forefinger carefully into his neck and the once intimidating man fell with a thud on his face. Kunai stepped back and panted, unaware of how Zuko was gaping at her, partly because of the skilled display and partly because he was having trouble processing that she practically saved his life. With a physically spent breath, Kunai palmed a few loose strands back.

"That... was not a plan." She looked up at him and smiled and Zuko's lips twitched just slightly at the edges as he started back down the hall, her footfalls close behind him. After a considerable amount of running they arrived at two immense double doors. The two stood there in silence, gaping in quiet realization of the gravity of the situation.

"Ready?" Kunai asked. It was a simple question but it took Zuko a long moment of thought before he could sincerely nod and stepped forward to open the door with a blast of fire. With a whistle and a deep resonating loud groan of protest from the tightly hinged metal, the doors opened with a huge dust cloud. The pair stepped forward just as the fog cleared and presented to them the Firelord, sitting casually on his throne, frowning over a teacup. His noble gaze fell over her, regal and pompous and powerful, trying to make her feel small. Her stomach flipped, her lip curled and she clutched her fists. He was a handsome man with strong jawline, amber eyes, shiny black hair and bore a striking resemblance to his son which made her desire to crush him under her fingertips even stronger.

"Prince Zuko? Why are you here and how dare you bring your slut into my presence?" Kunai and Zuko snarled in unison and Zuko stepped in front of her.

"She's coming with me and you won't talk about her like that!"

Ozai hummed quietly and sat back, the smallest of smirks painted across his distinguished features. "So Azula was right about you and this little peasant, the treacherous Dragon."

Zuko drew his blades, pointing one at his father's throat.

"This is how this is going to work! I'm going to speak my mind and you're going to listen!"

"Speaking your mind during an eclipse. Very well," Ozai said, waving his tense guards away ad folding his hands in his lap.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

Ozai rolled his eyes. "Why would she lie to me about that?"

Zuko smirked. "Because the Avatar's not dead. He survived."

Ozai's eyes widened and he drew back. "What?"

Zuko continued, standing a bit taller. "In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now."

Ozai stood up and Kunai flinched much to her own chagrin. "Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!"

Kunai scowled deeply and looked over at Zuko who was still staring ahead defiantly. This wasn't a battle they had to fight no matter how much Zuko needed to get off his chest.

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Kunai's head snapped to face Ozai, her fear quickly replaced with delicious defiance. "We're not going anywhere."

Zuko looked at Kunai out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't alone in this.

For the first time in his life, Zuko spoke his mind. He let himself be angry at the source of all of his problems and every condescending remark brushed by him. At this moment, Zuko was completely sure of what he was meant to do and no one could knock him down from his high, not ever his father. When he was finished, he sheathed his swords, turning and striding towards the door as Kunai clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh so you plan on leaving so soon. But don't you want to know about your Mother?"

Zuko and Kunai turned. Zuko was being baited, Kunai knew but there was no point in trying to drag Zuko away from this so she stood next to him, focusing on the earth at her feet that she could bend and the knife tucked in the waistband of her pants.

"What did you do to her!" he barked.

If Ozai saw a threat, he didn't show it.

"Your Mother did treacherous things that night, things punishable by death. But that would've been too much trouble." Zuko's jaw dropped, the whole word stopped, he struggled to even stay upright and somehow manage to ask in hopeful shock as the world came back into focus through tear covered eyes.

"She's alive?" He knew he must sound broken and childish. He didn't care. Ozai pursed his lips thoughtfully

"Perhaps. But that's none of your concern is it?" Neither had time to ponder the words as the Fire Lord stood, blue light pulsating from his fingertips. In a terrifying display he conjured pure energy into his fingertips and sent it hurtling towards the heart of his only son. However, the now former Prince was prepared. The last thing he registered before checking out completely was his name being desperately shouted but he did not react. His Uncles teachings came to him instantly in this time of crisis and as he took the lightning into his body he just as quickly forced it out, a mind altering, unfathomable sense of power coming over him as he release the current into the far wall causing a small explosion of dust and debris. When it was all over he bent over and grasped his knees, coughing and panting, his body spent. He felt small hand grasp his shoulder as his companion felt the rise and fall of his shoulder, silently ensuring herself he was alive.

"Zuko... he's gone." He looked up and sure enough, the Firelord was gone. However, he did not have time to dwell. He grabbed Kunai's hand, not her arm, not her wrist but her hand, and practically dragged the girl behind him through many more labyrinths and chasms before they somehow resurfaced on the face of the volcano into the blinding daylight. Kunai blinked through the rays and a gasp escaped her as she gazed upon the mess of an eventful battle long passed.

He'd mentioned an invasion but…damn. "Zuko wha-"

"I'll explain later, we need to get to the balloon."

She followed him down the slope of the mountain where a small war balloon awaited them. He noticed as he helped her in that he had yet to let go of her hand and dropped it rather awkwardly once she was steady on her feet. He made quick work of lighting the coals and once they had ascended he collapsed back on the seat, physically and emotionally exhausted. In the course of a few hours he'd thrown all he knew away in pursuit of something that stunk of imminent rejection and failure and on top of that, he'd learned that the loss he'd mourned years ago may not have even happened that out there, somewhere, his Mother was alive and he had no idea how to find her. The numbness he'd developed towards her memory drifted away and he was overcome by everything he could remember about her, how she always smelled of jasmine tea, how shed sing to him every night, it was all painfully clear in his head. His high was gone. He almost mistook the quiet voice that spoke to him as hers before reality set in and he was pulled from his heart aching day dream.

"Hey... are you ok?" He hadn't noticed her siting now so close to him, nor had he realized the tears forming in his eyes. He flushed crimson and turned coldly away from her, quickly swiping away any evidence of pain. He went rigid as her hand fluttered to his knee and her hip pressed against his.

"You don't have to say anything, I get it. But we're in this together, ok?"

He hadn't considered them friends for a long time; in fact they'd been enemies for what seemed like an eternity. But then he remembered her seemingly blind faith in him when he woke her up without a shred of a plan but a gut feeling and he remembered her shrieking his name in terror when he took a lethal bolt of lightning. He turned back to her slightly, meeting a sad smile, desperate to provide comfort. There was no need for words, he only let the edges of his lips curl so slightly and his head nod just a bit and it was sealed. Friends. They rested there in a comfortable silence for a good while, his arm in her hands and her head on his shoulder. The moment of what neither would dare call intimacy was shatter when Zuko spotted the fluffy white figure of a bison flying past in the distance. He explained to Kunai as she joined his side what this meant, that they had their trail and were correctly headed towards the Western Air Temple. He held back a shudder when she excitedly grasped his forearm.

"We're really doing this," she breathed. They caught eyes. All the hatred, betrayal and anger were irrelevant now as they were a team now. It was them, quite literally against the world now and for a moment, Kunai didn't think about her past or imminent future and Zuko did not feel so broken. They looked back out into the horizon, at the disappearing white dot in the distance.

Maybe the feeling would last.


End file.
